Interrupting the McCords
by Nonnie88
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots (maybe two-shots) that take place after an episode where there has been an 'interruption'. Whether it be from the kids, from the phone calls or from themselves. Will also contain 'continuations'. I'm being downright naughty and letting them have their pleasure. Will not take place in order, episodes will be highlighted at the top of each chapter.
1. 5x14 Something Better

_**SPOILERS FOR 5X14 - SOMETHING BETTER**_

_**The Massage Scene...**_  
_**Our 15 seconds of Henry and Elizabeth bliss for an ENTIRE episode... I mean, WHAT WAS THAT?**_  
_**Anyway, don't get me started.**_  
_**Here is my continuation... **_  
_**This is literally just pure filth. I killed TeaismyQueen.**_  
_**For the girls in the Inner Sanctum.  
This is for you...**_

* * *

"Get naked."

Henry looked up from the book he had picked up when Elizabeth went to talk to whomever she needed to talk to and stared at his wife, his eye brows shooting up.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, get naked. I'm going to finish that massage I was giving you earlier," Elizabeth stepped in the doorway, closing the door behind her, stripping off her jacket and moving to the bathroom.

Henry pulled off his t-shirt, leaving his boxers on and lay down, with his arms behind his head as he listened to his wife banging around grabbing whatever she needed from the bathroom. Watching as she walked back into the bedroom, now with just a robe on, her arms full of candles and oil that they seldom used.

She made her way over to the bed, dropping the oil and moved to place and light the candles in various spots around the room. She then turned and made her way back to her husband, clicking her fingers and pointing at his boxers, her way of telling him to take them off. She lifted the remote from his side table and clicked the play button, knowing their favourite playlist was loaded into their MP3 player in the corner of the room. She turned back to him, smiling as she sat down next to him on the bed. She motioned for him to turn around to lay on his stomach and lifted the bottle of oil she had brought with her and rubbed it between her hands.

For some reason Henry couldn't stop his heart from racing as he felt Elizabeth's delicate hands on his back. A nice fruit scent coming from the oils she had put on her hands. First, she rubbed in the oils, smearing it across his lean back. "You feel so stiff, Henry. Relax a little," she muttered as her hands dug deeper into his tender flesh. Henry couldn't help but let out a sigh as her long fingers worked their magic.

"Does it feel good?" Elizabeth whispered over his shoulder. All he could do was nod as her hands travelled up and down his muscles. Her actions were slow, deep and carved out the entire shape of Henry's back. Her fingers danced about, playing with his shoulder blades, popping the joints of his shoulders and rubbing down the back of his neck.

Henry's head turned to face Elizabeth as she got up off the bed and dropped her robe to the floor, revealing her naked body before climbing on top of him, knees resting on either side of Henry's hips, straddling the back of his thighs, picking up the oil and pouring more on to his back.

Her hands found their way to his shoulders and moved down to the biceps of his arms. Henry let out a moan. "Are enjoying yourself down there?" Elizabeth chuckled, her hands traveling back up to his shoulders and then down his back to his waist. The fingers kneading his lower back gradually getting lower.

"Mmmm…" Henry mumbled in response, he was distracted by the touches that were being made to his body. Elizabeth's palms made it to his buttocks, her legs shifting back slightly so she could run her hands over his ass fully.

Henry jerked when he felt more cool oil squirt upon his behind. A devious finger slid down the crack and over his puckered opening. Henry shifted his hips uncomfortably and shivered, her finger went further and touched the base of his scrotum. He stiffened and moaned as Elizabeth brought a hand down and smacked his butt cheek. "Ah!" Henry croaked before letting out a long, shaking sigh as Elizabeth's hands made their way down his thighs, massaging the flesh thoroughly along with the back of his knees and calves.

"Turn over for me, babe." She said with her hand still clutching Henry's right calf, helping him turn around and picking up the bottle of oil again, she poured a generous amount on Henry's body, from his collarbone to his stiff erection.

Henry moaned shakily from the cool liquid splashing on his heated skin, struggling with the feeling, he just wanted Elizabeth to touch him already. Henry's hands moved to her side and waited for what she would do next.

Elizabeth's eyes were half lidded as she concentrated on the body below her. Henry watched her hands massage his pectorals, grazing the tip of her fingers across his pert nipples. Henry stifled a moan, biting his lip unconsciously. His breathing deep and uneven as her hands reached his abdomen. It was like she was purposefully ignoring the painfully hard erection before her. His hips raised slightly, wanting his wife to touch him with her magic fingers.

Her thumbs dug into his hip bone and slid between his inner thighs, Henry shuddered and whimpered. "Do you want me to touch you here?" Elizabeth said sweetly as her thumb gently slid up his shaft.

Henry nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, Babe. Yes, Elizabeth," he panted. He was aware his face was getting warmer and warmer as his cock got harder and harder.

Before he knew it, Elizabeth had cupped his crotch and he jolted from the sudden intimate touch. His oil-soaked member now being stroked with the palm of her hand. Henry unconsciously parted his knees ever so slightly and closed his eyes, quiet moans spilling from his lips as her fingers teased the tip and the other hand cupped and fiddled with his balls.

Henry gave a groan and took hold of her hands, stilling her movements, before flipping her so she was below him, making her squeal. Her body was oiled but not as much as his. He picked up the oil and squirted it against her chest, rubbing circles into her breasts, his thumb pressing against her hardened nipples. She groaned loudly as she felt her legs being raised, one leg being massaged gently before he started on the other, kneading with his fingers and pressing hot kisses from her foot to her knees. He stopped and sat up slightly. "Hold them up for me, Babe?'' Henry asked as he pushed her knees up towards her chest, her hands hooking behind her knees, holding them in place for him. Henry grinned at her and dipped his head down in between her legs.

Elizabeth looked down to see her husband's tongue poke out and lick over her slightly oiled entrance. His hot, rough tongue wiggled its way inside for a second, dipping in and out every now and then. Elizabeth was panting heavily. Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, every single touch giving her butterflies and sparks in her stomach.

Henry's middle finger penetrated slowly inside, her muscles flexing slightly as he moved it deeper, pushing it forward and backward. His finger pushed down a bit, opening her hole even further allowing a second and then a third finger easily. "You are so wet, Elizabeth…" He chuckled.

"Oh, God! Yes," Elizabeth breathed. The fingers inside her curled suddenly, hitting her right in the bundle of nerves, sending powerful, electric sensations up her spine. "Oh, God. Right there. Yes. Henry," Elizabeth moaned shamelessly. A strained grunt was heard above her, Henry looked down at her with lust filled eyes as if he was trying to control his own urges.

His fingers thrust continuously at the same spot causing Elizabeth's back to arch off the bed. Then, much to her displeasure, his fingers pulled out of her just as she neared her climax and she whined unhappily.

"Hold on honey. You'll get what you want soon enough," Henry laughed as he moved up between her legs, letting them rest on either side of his thighs. He gave his pulsing cock a few strokes, the pleasant-smelling oils that still coated his penis making him slick as anything before he dipped his tip inside. Just the tip, moving it back and forth as he teased her entrance.

"Henry, God, will you just fuck me already!" Elizabeth let out in a frustrated huff.

"As you wish, Madam Sexytary." Henry grinned and pushed himself all the way inside causing her to let out a gasping moan. After allowing her to adjust for a moment, he pulled back almost all the way out and thrust back in, hard.

"Gah!" Elizabeth yelped at the sudden movement, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on as he moved slow, but hard, in and out. "Oh Babe, yes!" Elizabeth was never one to be able to control the noises that came out of her mouth when they made love.

Their oily coated skin made their movements slippery and sloppy. Henry's thrusts quickened as Elizabeth's moans got louder.

Henry groaned out something unintelligible and pulled out. Elizabeth looked up at him in confusion, a little bit of anger being thrown his way as well at being starved from her orgasm once again, as Henry turned her onto her side, facing him, lifting her leg up over his hip as he thrust into her. He kissed and nibbled at her earlobe, her neck, any part of her body that he could reach as he continued to thrust into her.

Elizabeth moved her head so that her and Henry's lips could meet in a deep, sensual kiss. Her tongue slid along his lips and she tugged on it with her teeth. His thrusts became slow and deep as he snuck his hand between them to stroke at Elizabeth's nub.

"Fuck…" Elizabeth hissed, breaking the kiss. His hand moved quicker than his thrusts, nearly driving her to insanity. Henry grunted again and before she knew it, Elizabeth was on her hands and knees, her fists clutching at the pillows, and being taken from behind. Henry's thrusts coming faster than he had all night. The sound of their skin smacking driving him closer to release. "Jesus, Henry. Don't stop. I swear to god. Don't stop…" She cried.

Henry pulled Elizabeth up, her back against his chest, her arms coming up over her head, wrapping round his neck as one of his wrapped around her, playing with her right nipple as he continued to thrust quickly upwards. As the fingers of his left hand pressed onto her sex, she felt herself shattering with him as they cried out each other's name as they hit their orgasm.

They slowly lay back down on their bed, not minding that their bodies were covered in various liquids. Elizabeth snuggled herself close to Henry's chest, her hair tickling his chin. They just lay there, panting for a while, coming down from their intense climax. Henry looked down at his wife, whose skin was still flushed.

"That was probably the most intense sex we have ever had, well,'' he paused. ''That is if you don't count the experiments that we had in college," Henry panted.

"I'm sticky," was all Elizabeth could respond with, her mind wasn't in the right place to say anything. She felt like she could just nod off at any moment.

Henry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We should take a shower," he said sitting up.

"Mmm, I can't move, carry me please, all that tossing and turning you made me do, I'm going to feel that tomorrow," Elizabeth grinned as she fell back and held out her arms, giggling as Henry got out the bed and lifted her bridal style to the bathroom.

"But we should definitely do that kind of spontaneous love making more often, it was amazing,'' Henry said as he set her down and turned to put the shower on, turning back to her he ran a hand over her face, caressing her cheek, "I love you.''

"I love you, too,'' she whispered back as she held his gaze, her hand reaching up to hold on to his arm. ''Now let's get wet.'' She grinned and stepped into the shower with him following closely behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... IF you managed to read this far anyway...**  
**You know where the button is to review. **


	2. 1x07 Passage

_**Thank you so much for the response to this.**_  
_** It has blown me away.  
****I feel like this is such a let down after the first chapter...**_

* * *

**A continuation of the scene in 1x07 when Elizabeth confronts Henry about possible cheating.**

_"You know, I'm not gonna lie to you."_

_"Well, you better not! Is it that religious scholar again?"_

_"Yes, the investigation has ramped up, which merits the higher security clearance."_

_"Can I ask why?"_

_"I can tell you why it has to be me. I'm the only person who can viably walk up to him at academic conferences."_

_"I-I I gue… I guess you had to say yes."_

_"I can still say no."_

_"Of course you can't."_

_They kiss…_

* * *

"I'm really glad you're not cheating," Elizabeth breathes as their kiss breaks.

"I would never do that to you, Babe," Henry replies, pressing a kiss to her forehead, pulling her further into his embrace. They stood there, taking each other in, feeling the stress of their conversation leave their bodies.

Elizabeth pulled away from him, her hands resting on his chest. "I'd better get back to the office, I left rather abruptly, not telling anyone where I was going."

Henry took hold of her hands and pulled her closer, her body pressing against his, "How about you stay a little longer? Your detail has probably told them where you are." He says quietly as he pressed a kiss to her mouth. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves, the tension from the conversation leaving them, He holds her face in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each line along his perfect physique.

"Did anyone ever tell you just how insatiable you are Professor McCord?" Elizabeth mumbled against his mouth as they pulled away for air.

"Well, there is one person that keeps telling me, but I'm not sure that my wife would approve of such things."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Oh really now. I don't think your wife approves at all." She paused, "Is this woman cute?"

"Well, I wouldn't say cute, but rather beautiful, intelligent, stunning, I could go on,'' he pecked her on the lips. "And it seems to me that the only person to tell me apart from her, is you. And that makes me really happy," He kissed her again. "Now how about we see just how insatiable I am?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

Elizabeth needed to leave, but his tongue brushing against her lips, pressing to deepen the kiss, she just couldn't pull away. She returned the kiss with vigour, fisting his t-shirt and pulling him closer. His hands slowly move to tangle into her hair, his body guiding her as their bodies turn, the back of her legs hitting her desk as his body moves flush against hers. Elizabeth relaxes her grip on his shirt as he starts to massage the base of her neck with the fingers tangled in her hair. She slides her hands under his shirt, to the top of his pants, running her hands over the bare skin there. Henry groans into the kiss, pressing closer into her.

She moves, pushing him back slightly, smiling as he breaks contact. He untangles his hands from her hair, reaching to push her jacket from her shoulders and moving his hands to pull her blouse from her pants. She pulls at his t-shirt and lifts it from his body, up over his shoulders and drop it to the floor on top of her jacket. Taking the opportunity, she quickly takes her blouse off and pulls her camisole over her head, dropping them to join his shirt and her jacket.

Henry ogles her for a moment before leaning back in for another kiss. He runs his hands over her stomach and sides making her muscles twitch and her breath hitch. He breaks the kiss and traces his lips along her jawline, his mouth nipping at her neck. She drags her hands down his chest, feeling his well-defined muscles and she ghosts her fingernails up his back causing him to shiver and thrust his hips against hers.

Elizabeth groans at the feel of his erection against her, she moves her hands back to his chest and down to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and flicking open the button, drawing the zipper down. Henry drops his hands down to her pants, unzipping as she reaches into his pants to cup him through his boxers. He moans and bites down on her shoulder.

Henry pushes her pants down to the floor, leaving her in just her panties, bra and stockings. He takes a small step back and looks her up and down appreciatively. She bites her lip slightly under his gaze, smiling as he steps back flush against her and kisses her passionately. His hands move delicately up her sides, tracing the bottom of her breasts before slipping round to her back to release the clasp on her bra, dragging it down her arms. She can't help but moan as her bare breasts brush against his chest. His hands cupping them, gently massaging, his thumbs brushing teasingly over her nipples.

This time, Elizabeth breaks the kiss, moving to catch his earlobe between her teeth. Henry lets out a hiss of surprise, and she gently kisses just below his ear, licking and sucking the spot that makes him weak at the knees, mindful not to leave a mark. He pulls away slightly, planting a kiss on her lips before toeing his shoes off his feet, kicking them out the way and dropping his pants and boxers.

And now it's her turn to look appreciatively.

Smiling he steps back towards her, reaching out and hooking his fingers into her panties and drawing them down her legs. When they reach the floor, she steps out of them and pulls him up flush for another kiss, his erection pressing against her leg.

Henry holds her face between his hands, kissing her gently. He lowers his hands slowly down her back, cupping her ass, sliding his hands behind her legs and lifting her so that she was perched on the edge of her desk. Papers falling to the floor as she wraps her legs around him, pulling him firmly between her thighs. Elizabeth runs her hands up his arms and across his shoulders, brushing her fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck. He breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, his hands tracing patterns on her thighs, making her shake with need.

"Please, Henry," Elizabeth whispers quietly. He moves his fingers, pressing against her clit, making sure she's ready, feeling how wet she is, his hips move bringing him to her entrance. He buries his hands into her hair, kissing her desperately as he slowly thrusts into her. She groans at the feeling of having him inside her. An hour ago, she thought her husband could be a cheater. Now though, being pressed against her husband's body she knows she should have known better. He lets out a moan as he fully sheaths himself into her. He drops one hand from her hair to pull her right leg higher up his waist, dragging another moan from them both.

Elizabeth braces both of her hands upon his shoulders and he keeps one hand on her hip, the other playing with the hair at the base of her neck. Agonisingly slowly he pulls out of her, only to thrust back in with speed and force that pulls a surprised gasp from her lips. From then he sets a fast pace, kissing her hard, tightening his grip on her hair, pulling her down to lay on the desk as he pounds into her, her legs wrapping tightly around his ass, her hands gripping the edge of the desk as his hands torture her breasts.

Elizabeth can feel his legs starting to shake and she pulls herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him furiously. She places a hand on his shoulder and shoves at him hard, berating herself as she lets out a needy moan escape her lips as he slips out of her. She slides to her feet, pushing him towards her office chair, pressing him to sit down before straddling him and slowly lowering herself onto his cock.

Henry wraps his hands into her hair and kisses her hard as he begins to thrust up into her. She leans her head back and cries out. He takes the opportunity to begin kissing her neck and she feels the heat starting to gather in her belly.

Elizabeth begins meeting him, thrust for thrust and his head drops back against the chair. She feels a slight twinge in her hips as she rocks, knowing this is a different position than normal, his hands grip at her sides so hard that she is sure there will be bruises. She's getting closer, and he looks so amazing right now with his eyes closed tight. She leans forward and kisses his lips, her tongue diving into his mouth. She is close and starts to grind down on him harder, his next hard thrust dragging her over the edge. She bites down on his lip, crying out as she comes, her insides clamping down around him. He continues to thrust, once, twice more into her and then she can feel him shooting his load into her as he comes along with her.

As they both ride out their highs, he loosens his grip on her sides, stroking his fingers where he had just been holding on to, her body relaxing gently against his.

Neither of them moves for a minute or two, she settles her head against his shoulder as their breathing slows down and their heart rates return to normal. He brushes his lips against the side of her head, and she turns hers to meet his lips, kissing him gently. She pulls away, rising from the chair, pulling him up with her and they both begin to collect their clothes and get dressed. She has just finished buttoning her blouse as he finishes tucking his shirt in and he steps up to her, taking the ties that are loose on her blouse and fastening them into a bow. He pulls her close, kissing her once again on the lips.

Elizabeth pulls back from the kiss, leaning her head against his forehead, her hands against his chest. They close their eyes. Both their breaths shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" Henry replies, his voice low and husky.

"For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them. They stand for a minute or so, taking each other in. "I gotta get back, honey," she whispers.

"Yeah, you probably should," Henry whispers in return, his hands taking hers as he walks her out their office. He stops her just before the door, "Are you limping, babe?"

"My damn hip locked when we were on the chair, but I'm good, I promise. It was worth it." She shrugged it off.

"Should maybe take that as a sign that we are getting old?" Henry acquiesces, laughing lightly.

"At least I know that the cute, mystery female is your handler, otherwise I'd take offence to that comment Professor." She chuckled at his wide-eyed look. She moved forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you later, babe. Enjoy tidying up that paperwork on the floor," She grinned and left the house.

* * *

_**I have watched this episode A LOT, and after the confrontation I feel like Henry and Elizabeth got down and dirty cause she seems like she is limping a little when she is walking through the State Department when talking to Matt. My poor imagination got away from me, and I went with it.**_

**You know where the review button is..**.


	3. 2x11 Unity Node

**Continuation of the final scene… When they get back home…**

* * *

_"I quit my job today… Not my-my job job… My other job… I guess I just needed some time to process well, everything."_

_"If that's what you want, good."_

_"And just to be 100% clear, we do not need to be talking to lawyers. You're not getting rid of me that easy… You're a good person, Elizabeth."_

_"I know you tried your best… So did I."_

_"But people still got hurt."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Maybe that should be my epitaph."_

_"She tried her best, but people still got hurt."_

_"Not… 'She likes eating popcorn at really weird times?'"_  
_"Okay, if I die first, I want to make it that… Make sure that it's that… So now what?"_

_"We just keep trying our best."_

_2x11 – Unity Node_

* * *

Elizabeth felt as if she had waited a lifetime for his kiss. There was a hot, hungry demand in his lips that forced all thoughts of Dimitri Petrov, bombings and arguments to the back of her mind. They really did have to keep trying their best.

She missed her husband and she was glad they were on relatively the same page.

Elizabeth slid her light blue peacoat jacket off her shoulders, dropping it to the ground in the foyer, Henry copying her movements with his, all while not breaking their kiss.

Henry's strong arms wrapped tightly around her, as his jacket joined hers on the floor, pulling her as intimately against him as she could get. He was all hard muscle and she relished the feel of him against her, boldly aroused and taut with desire. His tongue swirled with hers, evoking a want in her that she hadn't experienced in a while. The hunger she tasted in his mouth clawed inside of her, made her weak and needy in only a way that only he could sate.

As the kiss continued, his hands first swept up her back, then down to cup her ass through the material of her grey skirt.

His touch filled her with heat. She wanted him in their bed, his naked body against hers. She wound her arms around his back, sneaking under his t-shirt, stroking at his waist.

Henry broke the kiss, taking a step back from her, his eyes blazing and his chest heaving. "I've missed you," his voice was husky as his gaze swept slowly down the length of her, then back up to meet hers.

Elizabeth smiled at him. He wanted her, the knowledge torched fire through her, making her mind go into overdrive. They had been arguing until earlier that day, but him wanting her, right now, was the best thing she could think of.

She reached out, taking his hand and pulling him out the hallway, moving them upstairs into the privacy of their bedroom. They could still hear their children in the den watching whatever they were watching. He came willingly and once they were in the room, he pulled his hand away from hers.

Elizabeth moaned softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he took hold of her waist and spun her round, pressing her into the door. He moved his leg between hers and she ground against his thigh, her core alive and pulsing. He ran his lips his up her neck to nibble on her earlobe, conveying his desire for her by thrusting his already growing erection against her.

"I want you," He whispered, now confirming what she knew he was thinking. "Even with everything we have been through the last few days, nearly losing you, again, even if the bomb wasn't for you, even though I have been hating on you, I haven't been able to think about much of anything else except how much I love you, and how much I want you." His words made her heart beat faster. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair as if unable to stop himself.

"Then shut up and fuck me!" She demanded, the wait was killing her.

His eyes flared, pressing a hot, frenzied kiss to her mouth. It was as if his words had unleashed something wild inside him. Still kissing her he shrugged out of his suit jacket. He pulled her away from the door and wrapped her in his arms, his fingers moving slowly down her back to the top of her skirt, the tips taking hold of the zipper, lowering it, her skirt falling loose at her waist, he gave it a slight tug over her hips and let fall to the floor.

Her fingers gripped at the hem of his t-shirt, as she stepped out of her skirt, lifting it up over his shoulders to allow her fingers to get into the salt and pepper curls that adorned his chest.

Henry moved his fingers to her blouse, popping the buttons quickly and pushing it over her shoulders leaving her in just her bra and panties. He grinned, it was unusual that she wasn't wearing a camisole underneath her blouse, but tonight he was grateful that she hadn't put one on.

Within seconds the rest of their clothes had joined the rest on the floor and when they were both naked, they fell together on to their bed, a tangle of arms and legs and primal hunger.

Henry's mouth took possession of hers again, his hands covering her breasts, filling her with a heat that burned all thoughts from her head. His mouth left hers, trailing down her neck and across her collarbone, causing sweet sensations of pleasure to shiver through her. She raked her hands down his warm, smooth back, loving the play of his muscles beneath her fingers.

He raised his head to look at her, his eyes gleaming with breath-taking intensity. Her heart thundered and desire crashed inside her as he dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hand gripped the back of his head, his hair soft beneath her fingers. Mindless pleasure swept through her as he nipped and licked at her breasts.

She ran her hand down the hard expanse of his chest, over the washboard muscles of his stomach, moving down to curl her fingers around his hard length. He moaned, a deep, low growl that only increased her need for him.

For the next few minutes they explored each other's body, touching and tasting as the tension in Elizabeth spiked higher and higher.

Henry had slowed down his frenzy from earlier, it seemed that he could indulge in foreplay forever and it didn't take long for her to feel as if she might explode if he didn't take care of her completely.

"Christ, Henry," she moaned. "Just fuck me."

"With pleasure," he said gruffly as he pressed a kiss to her thigh, to her stomach, making his way up, placing his body over the top of hers. She opened her legs wider to welcome him, he reached down, taking hold of himself and rubbed his penis against her clit before he entered her, filling her up at the same time his mouth took hers in a breathless kiss.

For a long moment neither of them moved. He ended the kiss and held her gaze as he moved his hips, withdrawing slightly, then stroking back into her.

The primitive yearning that had possessed her during their foreplay had now exploded into something bigger, something so intense she felt as if at any moment she might fragment into a million pieces.

She met his hips thrust for thrust in a rhythm that grew more frenzied. Her senses were filled with him, his scent, his touch and the sound of his rapid breaths and low moans. His features were taut, lips pulled tight and eyes smoky as he moved faster and faster.

Her release crashed through her and she clung to him, half-crying, half-laughing as waves of sensation washed over her. It was as if he'd only waited for her before allowing himself to let go. He stiffened against her, crying out her name as he shuddered, then collapsed on top of her.

As they waited for normal breathing to resume, for heart rates to slow, she stroked her hands down his back, loving the feel of his warm skin.

Henry finally rolled off her, gathering her in his arms. "That was amazing." He said, fingers stroking up and down her back.

She smiled and placed her hand on the side of his face where she could feel the faint stubble of whiskers. "Are we okay?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

He frowned and gave a hesitant sigh, his hands stilling on her back, his eyes not moving from hers, "We aren't, not yet, but we will be."

* * *

**I didn't actually realise how hard it was to write 'smut' but do it differently every time.**  
**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this instalment.**

**Remember to hit the review button.**


	4. 1x14 Whisper of the Ax pt1

_**"We're on your side! That was lame, that last part. We're on your side? I know better than that."**_  
_**"Yeah, just – "**_  
_**"That's not even – "**_  
_**"Yeah, don't, just take the win. Okay?**_  
_**"Ah! Nice whispering, Damocles."**_  
_**"How 'bout that?" –**_  
_**"Ah" –**_  
_**"That's darn right."**_  
_**"Wait, hold on… No, hold on."**_  
_**"Really? Don't tell me what you're gonna say."**_  
_**"I-I gotta go."**_  
_**"Bye."**_

* * *

**Lets just imagine Elizabeth's phone did NOT go off…  
And their make out session got rather heated. BOOM!**

* * *

Henry rolled on top of Elizabeth, pushing her further into the couch, his hands sliding under her blouse to stroke against her stomach. He grinned into her mouth as she let out a moan at his touch.

Elizabeth cradled him between her thighs, her own hands running along his back underneath his hooded t-shirt, the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips making her let out a small sigh. She bucked herself against the obvious bulge in his pants, pressing against her core, desire pulsing through her, slowly increasing as he rocked back against her.

Henry ran his lips across her cheek, nibbling his way down her neck, humming as he sucked on her pulse point. He pushed her blouse up her chest, pulling himself away from her to pull her up and help her get rid of her suit jacket and pull the blouse over her head. He gazed down at her, his eyes dark and wanting, her tanned skin standing out against the black lace of her bra.

Elizabeth felt herself flush beneath Henry's gaze, her breathing quickening as desire pooled in her core. She arched her back and smiled at him, her hands reaching behind her to quickly unhook her bra, slowly bringing the straps down her arms, dangling it from her fingers in front of his eyes before dropping it to the floor. She bit her lip, reaching for the bottom of Henry's t-shirt, dragging it over his head and dropping it off the side of the couch to land right by where her bra fell.

"Christ Elizabeth, you're so beautiful," Henry whispered, his eyes trailing over her skin, stopping at her breasts. His mouth waters and he bends forward to take a hard bud between his lips, gently nipping on it with his teeth, pulling at it gently, the increase in her moans making his cock throb in his pants.

"Shhh…" He mumbles as he moves up, pressing a kiss to her lips to silence her. "The kids…"

Elizabeth let out a huff of air, "Maybe we should move this upstairs?" She questioned, moving to push him off her.

Henry refused to move, pushing himself further into her. "Ohhhh no, I'm not giving up on this, babe." He chuckled, moving his hands between them, grabbing at his groin, re-adjusting himself. "We just gotta do this quietly and hope they don't come downstairs."

Henry grinned and moved his mouth back to her breast, pulling her nipple between his lips, sucking gently as one of his hands came up to pinch and pull at the other breast. Elizabeth threw her head back on a gasp, her pussy flooding with wetness. She arched her hips into his, her core throbbing with pleasure. She threaded her hands into his hair, holding him against her breast as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself against him. Her eyes fluttering rapidly as her breathing increased, a fire growing between her legs as Henry continued to worship her breasts.

Henry was groaning at the way she rubbed herself against him, the sounds escaping her lips making him shudder. He licked around her bud once more, scratching his teeth against it, groaning as she bucked against him, her fingers pulling on his hair as she quietly moaned his name.

Elizabeth felt the haze of pleasure fill her, her thighs tightening around his hips, bucking wildly against him as the muscles in her pussy contracted. She grabbed hold of a cushion sat next to her and pressed it against her face as she cried out his name, falling apart and coming unexpectedly as he played and teased her nipples.

Henry's hands moved and circled round her back, he groaned against her breasts as she came, rocking his hips against her as she rode out her orgasm beneath him. A smug grin tugged at his mouth, pleased that he had made her orgasm from just playing with her breasts. He hummed happily as he lay his head against her chest, one arm moving from his hold on her, his fingers drawing patterns down her side, his thumbs stroking along her hip, soothing her as she came down from her high.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and moved the cushion away from her face, taking in as much air as possible before blowing the hair that had fallen over her eyes away from her face. Her legs dropped from round his waist as he looked down at him, unable to stop the snort from escaping at his smug expression. She raised her eyebrows, shaking her head at him, "You can wipe that expression off your face, Dr McCord."

Henry chuckled, nipping his teeth on her nipple again, his grin widening at the way she shuddered, "I don't think so."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth tried to sound stern, but her voice came out traitorously breathy.

"Because I made you fall apart and I was barely touching you," Henry kissed his way up her chest until he reached her lips, kissing her hungrily before pulling away, "I am so glad you are mine to worship, Elizabeth McCord," He nuzzled against her cheek as he added huskily, "And we've not done 'that' since college."

"Hmmm, very true." Elizabeth chuckled at his smugness, even as she rolled her eyes at him. Her laughter quickly turned into moans as his fingers trailed down her body, finding more of the spots that give her pleasure.

"I plan to take full advantage of you," Henry stated as he began to kiss his way across her shoulder, determined to find every single place on her body that made her moan, gasp and cry out, he wanted her to forget about all things murderous, all things State Department, forget that their daughter wanted money and the reasons why, he just wanted them to forget, just for a little while.

"I look forward to it," Elizabeth moaned as she closed her eyes, losing herself in the loving and sensual touches of her husband. She would enjoy taking her own time to explore his body just as he was exploring hers. She opened her eyes and took hold of his face, "Now take me to the bedroom, Superman."

* * *

**This one might be a 2-parter.  
I think.  
Depends on how this part is received...  
Hit the review button guys...  
All your support really means the world to me!**


	5. 1x14 Whisper of the Ax pt2

**Thanks for convincing me that part 1 of this chapter was any good.**  
**So here is part 2 for your viewing pleasure.**

**1x14 Whisper of the Ax - Pt 2 **

* * *

Elizabeth started giggling as they made it to the bedroom. They were still semi-clothed, Henry had hoisted her up into his arms, after grabbing his t-shirt off the floor to cover her modesty in case they ran into their children on the way up the stairs.

Henry dropped her to her feet as soon as they were in the comfort of the room, closing the door, he turned and pulled her close. She had dropped the t-shirt to the floor when he was turned away so she was stood in only her work pants and nothing else.

Henry kissed her, passionately and they continue kissing for several minutes, at first slowly and deliberately, their tongues intertwining as their desire intensified. Henry's mind is still reeling; he had made her come with just his mouth on her breasts, it felt like such a long time ago that he felt such an overwhelming lust for his wife. He couldn't think, the blood seemed to be draining away from his brain, down his body to the painful erection that was pushing against his jeans. He was pretty sure that if he turned the wrong way he would knock something over. He moved his hands from her waist, down to her butt, pulling her body impossibly close, grinding his hard cock against her. The tempo of their kisses increasing until both were almost completely out of breath, pausing to recuperate they both gazed into one another's eyes.

Her face was flushed as she quickly lowered her hands to his jeans, popping open the button and pushing them down his legs, he stepped out of them, just as she pulled at his boxers, his hard-on getting caught briefly in the waistband on the way to the floor.

Elizabeth pushed him towards the seat at the bottom of their bed, and pressed against his shoulders to get him to sit down. She knelt on the floor at his feet, looking up into his eyes while grabbing his shaft with one hand and his right hip with the other. The blood in his veins felt like it was on fire, she tentatively extended her tongue out of their mouth and gently licked the head and under side of his cock. It happened so fast that Henry almost thought he had imagined it as he suddenly felt her warm lips and wet mouth pass over the head of his cock and part way down his shaft. She bobbed up and down on him several times, gently stroking his penis with a twisting motion.

Henry was going crazy, her other hand had let go of his hip and had now moved to cup his balls. He dove his hands into her hair, gripping gently as he felt her lightly run her fingernails across his testicles, taking attention away from the incredible feeling of her mouth sucking his dick.

Henry couldn't let this go on too much longer or he was going to explode and there would have to be some recuperation time involved and all he wanted to do was make love to his wife. He let her continue until he couldn't see straight, "Babe. God… You have to stop!" He exclaimed, taking a tighter hold of her hair, and pulling her as best he could off his quivering penis. Elizabeth kept sucking and there was a slight popping noise as his dick left her mouth.

Elizabeth looked up at him and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Henry takes her hands and guides her to stand from her kneeling position and pops the button on her pants, pulling at the zip, the loose material falls to the floor. He can see the wet patch from earlier on her panties and he growls and pulls her towards him, pressing kisses to her stomach, his hands kneading at her ass. His mouth moves lower, his teeth taking hold of the navy material of her underwear and his hands grabbing it at the back, he moved it down her body until he can't bend any further and he sits up, she wiggles her hips helping them fall the rest of the way, stepping away slightly and kicking the clothes away, not caring where they land. She steps back to him as his hand pull at her again. "You ready for another orgasm, Mrs McCord?" He asks, mumbling into her stomach before pulling her down so she can straddle his hips.

He kisses her fervently for a minute or two, working his way over to kiss her neck with a gentle nip and a little tongue on her right ear lobe. He slowly moves his way down with kisses to the hollow of her neck, then across to her left shoulder, working his way down to her left nipple.

Elizabeth groaned loudly, grinding against his cock, her nipples still sensitive from earlier. Henry licked and sucked at her left nipple, tweaking her right nipple with his fingers. He gently nipped her left nipple between his teeth and rolled his tongue over it for a bit, moistening it with his saliva. Elizabeth arched her back, letting out a whimper that was barely audible when his mouth left her nipple, his hand moving to grip her hip and help her grind against his cock.

Elizabeth suddenly knelt up slightly, one hand gripping his shoulder as the other moved down to grasp hold of his cock, slowly caressing it with her fingers. He moves his hand on top of hers, guiding his dick to softly rub at her pussy a few times before gliding it back and forth between her slick lips.

As his cock travelled down from the apex of her pussy for the fourth time, he used his fingers to exert some pressure and slowly pulled his hips upwards slightly. Her moist channel slowly enveloped his penis a little bit at a time as they removed their hands. She withdrew slightly, and she pushed her hips down again, going deeper and repeating the action until she was fully engulfed on his penis.

They paused, breathing deeply, allowing their bodies to accommodate each other. Elizabeth started wiggling her hips, back and forth, in gentle motions. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her mouth pressing kisses against his neck. She gradually began increasing the tempo of her hip movements as Henry started thrusting his cock in and out of her as best he could in this position. Henry gripped hold of her ass, "Hold on Babe, I'm moving us."

She didn't have time to respond and gave a disgruntled squeak as his penis pulled from her as he lifted her off the bench and walked her to the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and dropped her down on it, his body moving to cover hers immediately. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, his hands moving to take hold of hers above her head, their hands clasping together as he entered her once more.

Henry continues to kiss her neck and her lips as he thrust into her, rotating his hips slightly every now and again, varying the speed and direction of his thrusts. His body was on fire at this point, he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip. He looked down at her face, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip, making a face that could be described as delicious agony. She made a low noise in her throat, something between a purr and a growl. It spurred him on, his thrusts long, deep and forceful, slower at first and gradually increasing in pace.

Henry unclasped his hands from hers, raising himself up on to his knees and lifting her legs slightly in the air, adjusting the angle of his trusts against her g-spot. With the change of angle, Henry could feel the pressure building within. The pleasure from her slippery sex mixed with the sounds coming from her mouth threatened to overwhelm his senses; her pussy seemed to grip at his penis every time he withdrew, only to relax and welcome it with a warm, enveloping embrace upon each return thrust.

Elizabeth grabbed at him, taking tight hold of his waist, alternatively pulling him towards her and pushing him away as he stroked in and out of her.

Henry felt this intense knot of desire building within, the tempo of his thrust increasing in speed without him having any control. Her hands had moved to his back and she clutched tightly, her nails digging in as she moved them up and down his back. She let out a slight groan at increased in pitch at the end, her climax hit, hard and she let out a small scream.

Her actions spurred his own, he thrust as deep as he possibly could into her, grabbing at her ass with both hands and pulling her tight against him as he exploded, shooting his cum into the depths of her. His leg muscles were contracting so hard that he couldn't move. His eyes were closed, tightly. "Oh God!" Henry cries out and after a few seconds his legs started to give way. He quickly lowered her legs back down while staying inside of her and then rolled her on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder as her legs straddled his.

Henry lay on his back, shamefully sucking in great lungs full of air, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the ceiling. His fingers caressing the silky-smooth skin of her back and butt.

It was getting a little cool in their room, so Henry grabbed the rumpled top cover and threw it over them both and embraced her with both arms and leaned over and kissed her closed eyelids, and then her lips as they both relaxed and seemed to melt closer to each other.

As Henry kissed her gently, he prayed that she would always see how much he truly loved and cared for her, how much value he placed in their friendship, their marriage, their family. Regardless of what would happen in the future that they would always have these moments of loving pleasure to remember fondly.

* * *

**TeaismyQueen - Just keep being a legend OKAY!**  
**Thank you for your help.  
Remember to review... They really are meaning so much to me at the moment.**


	6. 1x12 Stand-off : pt1

**This is a random continuation of the car scene from 1x12 Stand Off...  
...And I may continue up to the bed and breakfast scene where Elizabeth is in her blue lingerie...**

* * *

_**"I have to be able to trust you, Henry."  
"It wasn't a boys' night out in there, Elizabeth."  
"I was nose to nose with terrorists."  
"Yes, I get that."  
"All right, then what the hell is your point?"  
"Stop yelling at me."  
_ _ _ _**_

_**"This is why the intelligence community shouldn't keep secrets from me."  
"I agree. Not that we're doing a very good job of it."**_

* * *

The constant arguing over their oldest daughter, the worry of Jason's injury and then the disastrous dinner, it just made Elizabeth want to cry. It was supposed to be their anniversary, 25 years was a big one, and it frustrated her.

It frustrated her that this was the job they had signed up for and that they had to keep these kinds of secrets from one another. The look he was giving her now though makes her shiver, her frustration to the job turning into arousal, her emotions all over the place. She wanted to be angry at him, but she didn't at the same time. She was conflicted and by the time they had reached their hotel and gotten up to their room she was brimming with all sorts of emotions and ready to jump her husband.

Henry knew she was feeling emotional and they had hardly gotten in the door to their suite before she jumped him, pressing him against the door, kissing him fiercely. It hadn't taken long for Henry to join her, his fingers pulling at the mesh material of her scarf, unravelling it from her shoulders, dropping it to the floor before moving his fingers up her back and pulling at the zipper on her dress. He pressed another kiss to her mouth as he let the material of her dress drop to the floor, moving her slightly, she stepped out of it, leaving her in only a strapless bra, her panties and her shoes. Henry's fingers tantalizingly graze against her skin, sending shivers through her body.

Elizabeth ran her hands over his chest, pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders and making quick work of removing his shirt. She loved the feeling of his bare chest against hers – the roughness of his contrasting to the softness of hers. Henry groans when her hand slides between their bodies, rubbing him through his pants. She quickly undoes his fly, slipping her hand inside, stroking him lightly, causing him to jerk at her touch. Henry resists the urge to turn her around and fuck her against the door.

Elizabeth lets out a squeal as he lifts her from the floor, carrying her to the bedroom. As soon as he lays her on the bed her hands are in his hair, pulling his mouth to hers for another kiss. His hands slide down her shoulders, over her chest, fingers flicking against the sensitive skin covered by her bra before he continues down to the waist of her panties. He grips them, sliding them down her legs as his mouth follows their progress, his lips skimming along the bare flesh of her legs. His fingertips trace lazy patterns along her sides, over her legs, inside her thighs. He grins at her when she lightly pulls his hair, attempting to direct him where to touch her.

There is something in the way she looks in this moment – the way he can see her completely losing herself to him – that sends shivers down his spine. He pulls her up slightly, reaching around and unclasping her bra, throwing it aside. His hands slide down her stomach, his eyes holding hers the entire way. He pressed his lips against her breasts, sucking on each one gently before pressing a path of kisses along the smooth skin of her hips and dipping between her legs. Her body arches towards his lips, gasping his name. He smiles at her reaction, grinning as she groans at him as his kisses trail back up her body. His fingers run lazily along her inner thighs, a gentle torture as he kisses her lips, chest and stomach.

Henry looks at Elizabeth, satisfied by the glazed look in her eyes. He's filled with the need to apologise, especially for ruining their evening. As if sensing his thoughts and not wanting him to say anything to ruin the moment. Elizabeth pulls him to her, catching his mouth in a searing kiss, her teeth nipping at his lower lip. He pulls back slightly, teasingly placing light pecks on her lips and along her jaw, hoping she senses his apology in each kiss. His fingers resume their excruciatingly sweet torture between her thighs, each stroke sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.

Elizabeth's hand alternates between his shoulders, his back and his hair, unsure where to stay as sensations muddle her mind. Her moans of frustration only serving to motivate him to continue his ministrations, instead of making him touch her where she desperately wanted him to. She greedily reaches for his lips, but he won't be deterred, instead staring at her with a clenched jaw, fighting the urges of his own pleasure. She feels her skin tingle beneath his gaze, and everything disappears around her except for him and the sensations his touches create within her.

He suddenly leans in and kisses her hard, a finger dipping inside her. Her body arches into his touch, all traces of teasing now gone as she gasps into his mouth. His tongue is possessive as he takes in the desperate moans. It's not long before she muffles a cry against his shoulder, her fingers caught in his hair as she shudders against him.

Elizabeth lays in his arms, watching him while he watches her, tracing the angles of his face with her fingers before pulling him into another kiss. Her hands move down his back and hook onto his pants, their tongues battle playfully. Henry pulls back, furiously pulling at his pants, pulling them off with his boxers and moving back on top of her. He supports his weight on his forearms, leaning down to kiss her deeply. Elizabeth moans into his mouth as he enters her, their pace staring off slow and steady but quickly builds. Skin sliding against skin, their bodies lost so physically and emotionally that neither is sure where one begins and the other ends.

Hard, quick movements, feverish kisses and hands everywhere replace the gentleness and teasing from minutes earlier. Elizabeth's nails leave red trails along his back, his teeth doing the same on her shoulder. There is a hunger between them, a desperate need to be as close together as possible.

Henry gasps her name, his body arching into hers, her moments mirroring his. Her hands run down his back, grabbing at his ass as he lifts one of her legs at the knee, pumping into her harder and harder. Everything fades as they come simultaneously, an incoherent mixture of moans and gasps leaving their mouths. They both lay breathless as Henry collapses to the side of her, their legs tangled together as he lazily strokes her hair. He's not sure how much time passes before he finally breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry, babe," he says softly.

Elizabeth can hear the uncertainty in his voice, as if he isn't sure she will accept his apology. She wraps her arms tightly around him, her way of reassuring him that they are alright, her face burying itself into his shoulder, she smiles as his arms tighten around her.

* * *

_**Do-be-do...**_  
_**Leave a review**_  
_**(HAPPY Madam Secretary Day)**_


	7. 1x12 Stand-off : pt 2

**And here is the next instalment of this one...**

**(I have posted this from my phone so I apologise for any errors...)**

* * *

"Morning, Babe."

Elizabeth rolled over at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. He stood looking there, looking down at her, his eyes wide and his smile genuine. Her toes curled in excitement as he dragged his gaze slowly down her body. The sheets had fallen away sometime during the night, the warm evening breeze in the hotel room and her husband's body having kept her warm enough during the night that she didn't need to replace them. She caressed her right calf muscle with the sole of her foot, her teeth biting the bottom of her lip alluringly.

"You look amazing," Henry whispered, before sliding into bed and pressing his lips to hers. "Delicious looking, even." He pressed his lips to hers, tongues dancing and teasing one another. Elizabeth could taste his morning coffee and deepened the kiss, enjoying the bitter taste of the coffee and the sweet confection of what must have been a donut, she knew tehat was one of his vices.

Their breathing was haggard as they pull apart, their desire evident. Elizabeth moaned and felt his hand sweep up her thigh, across her hip and up her ribcage.

Elizabeth moved her hands up to his shoulders, using the tips of his fingers to caress the muscles that lay under the smooth skin of his back. She tickled his ribs slightly and was rewarded with a quick bite to her right shoulder. She laughed loudly as he slid over her, pressing his hips against hers.

The evidence of his arousal was easy to feel, she wiggled against it, coaxing the head of his cock so it lay just on the upper edge of her pussy. "Mmm, like that?" Elizabeth whispered before sliding her hand between their bodies.

"Just a bit," he answered, gruffly. She chuckled when his smirk told her how much more than 'a bit' he liked it. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to stroke, his hips moving along with her firm, slow rhythm. They played with each other, their tempos changing. He groaned loudly as she teased the head of his cock, rolling back the skin and jerking his shaft with a firm, gentle, pumping action.

"Careful babe," he said.

Elizabeth gave out a snort before taking a deep breath as his fingers moved to her clit, rubbing gently and then his fingers dipped into her. Her hands stopped stroking him in an instant as he teased at her fold. "Fuck." The word came out long, and low. A sigh of pleasure slipped past and for a moment she relished in the feel of his attention on her body. Eventually, he paused, letting her take a breath and she renewed her efforts of stroking him.

They moved together, each bringing the other closer to completion. They were both so close to coming, she pressed a kiss to his neck and stopped tormenting him, she finally pressed his cock into her pussy.

There was a long sigh as he filled her. The head of his cock pushing deep into her and she wiggled, hoping to gain even more of him. Henry chuckled, shifting his hips and delivering exactly what she craved. A gasp revealed her pleasure, her hand moved from between them, grabbing at her breasts and offering them to his wet mouth.

Henry wasted no time in sucking on the hardened nubs that she kept pressed together. He teased and tormented the tiny buds with his teeth and tongue. His cock remained pressed into her, but every so often he would lift his hips, drawing out a few inches, making her whimper when he drove himself back into her.

Minutes of slow and agonising pleasure began to commence as her hips rolled forward as he drew in and out. Henry licked from her breasts to her neck, sucking gently on her shoulder and nipping at the flesh below her ear. She locked her legs around his hips, pushing him further into her. He chuckled slightly as she begged for him to fuck her faster, harder and deeper. Her dirty mouth during sex always amused him.

Elizabeth tightened her jaw as their battle of wills commenced. She clawed at his back, her nails digging in as she begged him again to fuck her faster, harder, deeper. He chuckled again and frustration rolled through her. She kicked at his thigh, and cursed him and called him names, but nothing changed. He continued to slowly draw his cock in and out of her. Her muscles clenched against his cock, working desperately to keep him locked and buried to the hilt inside her.

Henry finally increased the tempo, the fucking was quicker, but nothing like what she wanted. Once more she clawed at his back, gripping his ass cheeks with her hands and thrusting her hips upwards, meeting his cock.

"God, Babe, you are so wet."

Henry's dick devoured her sex, calling out his name as he worked to drive as hard as he could into her. They moved like a well-oiled machine, their mouths devouring each other. Licking, sucking and biting down on whatever flesh was within their reach. She sucked on his shoulder while he ploughed deeper and harder, over and over, he drilled into her until she could no longer speak or form a coherent word.

Their bodies meshed together in a frenzied fuck. They came together, announcing it to the world, screaming each other's names, glad they were in a soundproof hotel room. Elizabeth shook around him, her pussy was locked around his dick, the muscles milking every inch, coaxing every drop. When they both parted from each other, they were covered in a sheen of sweat.

Henry pulled her to him, kissing her head as she settled against him. "So, shower, then breakfast?" He mumbled.

* * *

**So.. shower sex... or no shower sex...**

**I'm leaving it to you guys to decide!**

**Remember to review - they honestly make my day! **


	8. 1x12 Stand-off : Pt 3

**And here is the final part of this one. I really struggled trying to get this started, but I think I finally figured it out.**

**1x12 - Standoff - pt 3**

**—Beckie—**

**Thank you for looking this over and telling me that it is not shit! **

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Henry took off from the bed into the bathroom, she sat herself up and followed, leaning against the doorway. She watched him as he pressed and fiddled with the buttons getting the water on and to the correct temperature. He turned around and pulled her to him, pressing a kiss against her mouth.

"Why don't you get in, and I'll go and get those big, fluffy bathrobes ready for us getting out before I join you," he stared at her hungrily. Elizabeth grinned and stepped in, the water pouring over her and she sighed at how good it felt, lifting her face to the water she let the water relax her. Elizabeth shivered as a draft slid over her skin, and then Henry was with her, his hands creeping around her waist, resting on her hips.

"Henry," she whispered as she turned and looked into his eyes, the hazel depths had gone dark with desire. She pressed a kiss to his lips, reaching round to grab hold of the cloth and body wash. She poured a large amount of the body wash onto the cloth and ran it lightly over his shoulders, following it teasingly with her fingernails. Henry groaned, closing his eyes and slumping against the wall as her fingers played over his slippery skin.

Elizabeth teased him as best she could, raking her nails lightly over his nipples. She watched him as he closed his eyes to the sensations he was feeling. She slowly made her way down his arms with the cloth and then back up again, running it down his stomach. She stopped and pressed a kiss to his collarbone, moving her mouth down slowly to take one of his nipples into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She grinned as he let out a loud groan, moving her mouth to follow the droplets of water as they trickled down the planes of his chest, the cloth following her. Henry moved his hands into her hair, pulling her up towards him so he could kiss her thoroughly, distracting her from her task, he turned her around so she was facing the wall.

Elizabeth pushed herself back into his hard body, a little disappointed that he was still soft but as his right hand slipped lower, around the top of her thigh she couldn't help but suppress the need to cry out in delight.

"As much as I feel turned on right now I've got nothing left in me babe, this one is all for you," he whispered as he wrapped his left arm around her chest, to hold her in place as his right hand felt the way. "Just think about me."

Elizabeth felt her body twitch as he stirred her senses awake for the third time. She let out a groan that had him making one in return, her left arm was pinned beneath his, she brought up her right hand and held on to his wrist, the one that was in the perfect position to rub against her pubic bone while his fingers stroked, and clung on.

'Think about me,' she could hear him breathing softly in her ear and she hit the point where the tension was almost unbearable and let her body relax into him. Henry's right arm tightened around her, taking more of her weight, the swirling pleasure he was orchestrating within her was suddenly louder than the water streaming over their bodies. 'Let me make you feel good.' She squirmed against him, letting her mouth drop open to take in a gasp of air, her grip tightening on his wrist.

"Elizabeth?"

"Uh," she breathed.

"Do you have any idea how hot this is right now? He kissed her neck. "Mmm god you're so amazingly sexy."

Elizabeth arched her head back, leaning it on his shoulder. Henry nibbled at her jaw and she turned her head to meet his kiss. She wasn't sure what happened next, but with the momentum of her turning her head he managed to spin her further, letting her go, only to push her against the shower wall gently, trailing kisses down her throat, her chest, giving attention to each breast, but quickly, moving to kneel in front of her, lifting a leg over the back of his shoulder carefully. Elizabeth's hand shot up, flailing about to grab onto something so she didn't slip. Her hand managed to grab hold of the shower head just as he pressed his mouth against her and she immediately rocked her hips into his face. He withdrew in delight, a quick laugh in his eyes before pushing her hips back, holding her in place this time as he teased her with his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Henry," Elizabeth cried to the ceiling. Pleasure shot up her spine. Her right hand threaded through his damp strands, holding him in place lightly, her hips encouraging him with every stroke and twist his tongue made. "Oh," she whimpered again, feeling her toes curl. So close and now she was desperate for the sharp edge of finality. She reached for it, gulping back air and water. "God. Now. Please," she begged her husband. Her head struck the tiles of the shower sharply, the shock of pain being dulled as Henry continued to tease, suck and bite lightly until her body stopped quivering and took in the breath she had been holding. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins as she sank to the floor within his arms. He immediately kissed her neck, her cheek, the side of her head. "You all right?" He asked lightly, a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Uh huh," Elizabeth nodded. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist where he was knelt on the floor of the shower, her arms resting over his as he held her firmly.

"Literally knocked you off your feet with that one," Henry chuckled.

"You can be such a smug bastard sometimes."

"I know," he laughed again. He kissed her softly. "You going to be able to move if I let you go?"

Elizabeth snorted, "That's the strongest orgasm I've had in a while so no, I don't think so."

Henry chuckled again. "Come on," he moved them carefully, letting her slide from his lap and positioned himself to get to his feet, his hands on her upper arms, encouraging her to get to her feet too. When she was standing he gave her a long deep kiss that left her breathless all over again.

She clung on to him, arms around his shoulders. "Apart from the arguing and worrying, I'd have to say that this was the best anniversary yet."

Henry chuckled and turned the water off, Elizabeth stepped out of the shower first, wrapping a robe around her body as she made her way into the bedroom to get her case. She opened it and rooted around, pulling out her blue, silk nightgown and dropping her robe to put it on.

"You weren't even wearing _that_ and we did all _that _sexy times," Henry chuckled, his arm waving around vaguely at her body as he made his way out of the bathroom to join her in the room.

Elizabeth snorted and shrugged. "You ready for breakfast?" She grinned.

* * *

I**'ve got another chapter ready to go! I've incorporated a prompt and a scene together! So look out for that in the coming week or so! **

**Thank you as always for your kind words of support and for bot giving up on me! **


	9. 4x04 Shutdown

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to get out to you guys. Real Life has kicked my ass...  
Luckily my job is now safe, and my muse decided to kind of come back to me!  
I cannot thank _**_'TeaismyQueen'_**_ enough for her help with this._**

**_ALSO... THE FINALE... BOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

* * *

_"Well, here's a promise. __I'll always find time for you and the kids."  
__"Thank you."  
__(phone ringing)  
__"Is that Russell Jackson?"  
__Mm-mm. __Mm-mm. __Mm-mm.  
__ "Ugh."  
__"It is. __He's here."  
__(groans)  
Hold that thought._

_"Uh, where are you on the new chief of staff? - I sent over a good guy."  
__"Oh."  
__"Yeah, you did. __Uh, but I'm gonna go with Jay."  
__"Who in the hell is Jay?"  
"Whitman. __My policy advisor."  
__"Well, that's dumb."  
__"Good night, Russell."_

**_(4X04 - Shutdown)_**

* * *

Henry accosted her in the hallway, the 'hold that thought' running through his head. Their kiss was amazing, it left him breathless and wanting, no needing more and he couldn't just sit there and wait. He had stopped in the hallway listening to the conversation between her and Jackson, silently seething at the interruption. Henry smiled as he heard her shut him down and say goodnight. As soon as that door was firmly closed he pounced on her, dragging her as far as the bottom of the stairs. Henry took the glass from her hand and set it down on the bottom stair before sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her passionately, pushing her backwards with his body until her back hit the piano.

They moved swiftly, performing a dance they perfected from years of practice, removing clothing, pressing kisses whenever they found fresh skin through the layers. Leaving her clad in her panties and him still in his boxers, he presses Elizabeth against the keys, taking a seat on the piano stool in front of her. His hands find her breasts, his fingers coaxing her nipples to hardened little nubs all over again. Elizabeth groans as they ache with every pinch, her clit throbbing, as she thrusts her hips into the side of his leg, the arousal rapidly building inside her.

"What do you want?" Henry asks, and she licks her lips and motions downwards with her eyes.

"Taste me," she said. Henry smiles, his tongue poking out slightly from his lips, leaning forward as he pulled her panties to the side. Her clit is so engorged that it is peeking out above the folds of her pussy, and he exhales a hot breath on it causing her to gasp.

His breath is replaced by his warm, wet tongue. He swirls it in little circles down one side of her pussy, and then up the other side, never quite dipping his tongue inside her but hard enough that the pressure of every swirl makes its way through her body.

Elizabeth moans as she grinds herself against his mouth, the feel of his soft, wet lips finally encircling her clit. She wants him to suck it into his mouth while he flicks at it with the tip of his tongue. She wants to feel and she wants to see the wetness of her orgasm drench his lips and chin. And then she wants to feel his cock inside her.

Oh fuck, did she need to have his cock inside her.

She looks down and pleads with her eyes for him to make her come. A silent communication they've had for so many years. He smiles and keeps his eyes connected with hers and then plunges his tongue inside her, lapping up her juices and then slides his tongue out to flick at her clit. She is riding on the edge of an orgasm, and he is the one making her ride it, making her squirm against the piano keys, the sounds floating around the room. Her legs start to tingle and twitch as he takes her close and then backs away again. He's teasing her, just as the kiss in the kitchen teased him before getting called away to the door.

Of course, it wasn't her fault that her phone had to go off at that precise moment, but it happened, and her kiss was heated and passionate and he had to get her back for it. And each tiny flick of his tongue against her sent a blissful jolt of ecstasy inside her that gradually started to overflow.

"Yes, Henry," she gasps, her voice hoarse. Her hand grasping at his hair. "Please, make me come."

Henry grins against her before moving away, she lets out a huff as he replaces his mouth with one of his long fingers. It slides inside her and she clenches her pussy around it, making him smile. He adds another finger and curls them upwards, finding the spot that makes her moan and she throws her head back. He lowers his mouth again to blow warm breaths against her pulsing clit, her mind floating away as his fingers coax pleasure from her.

Elizabeth lays back on the piano, her body quivering as one of his hands runs up her body, caressing the space between her breasts as he licks her pussy from bottom to top, his tongue stopping to circle her clit with every lick. She spreads her legs wider to invite him in completely, thrusting her pussy against him as he pulls her clit inside his mouth, suckling on it. She starts to lose control as he presses his fingers into her once again, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing up her legs to the pit of her stomach. The sound of the piano, along with the sweet, sensual music of her orgasm filling the room.

Elizabeth looks down and his eyes meet hers, his lips forming a smile against her pussy. He lifts his head, his lips and chin are wet with her juices, and she grins back. Just what I wanted,' she thinks.

"Would you play the next movement with me?" Henry asks, pressing his fingers, still wet from being inside her, down on some of the keys as he grins at her.

Elizabeth nods her head, "Yes, as long as the new movement is fucking me," she whispers.

Henry stands,never breaking eye contact. He slides his boxers down, his cock springing free and it hits the side of her thigh and he moves it so that it rests against her pussy. He puts his hands on either side of her on the piano, sliding his cock against her wet pussy, letting it rub between her folds, the soft underside of his cock rubbing against her engorged clit.

"Oh god," she says. "Please just fuck me, Henry. I want you inside me…" She whines, pouting playfully, slowly begging.

"Patience, Elizabeth. We must build to another crescendo, chérie," he says. "And then we shall have an ending that will be as none you've ever had before."

Elizabeth lets out a snort and then laughs. "I think you need to work on your French, babe, crescendo is Italian."

He gives a shrug and looks at her, his eyes filled with lust, and the soft skin of his hard cock against her sex was having its intended effect. She's feeling a stronger pull of arousal as she feels his cock slide between her sensitive lips. Henry pushes agonizingly slow at the entrance of her pussy and he can see her inhale deeply, knowing she wants him to thrust into her hard. Instead, he pulls back and slides it back up to her clit.

"Argh, Henryyyy…" Elizabeth growls. She's aching to have him inside her and she could tell that his need to push that wonderfully hard penis inside was growing. His moans grow to match hers as he runs against her, the feeling of her wet lips on the head of his cock was getting to much for them both.

"Let the finale begin," he mumbles as he slides the tip of his cock inside her.

They both gasp as he holds his cock there for a moment. She contracts her muscles, pulling him further inside, and he throws his head back at the sensation. Inch by inch he pushes his cock inside her, and each time she squeezes around him. His cock feels wonderful as it fills her, but she wants it all inside her. She moves slightly, the keys of the piano making more noise again and she lifts her leg up, Henry put an arm against her thigh, spreading her wide in front of him and he plunges his cock all the way in.

"God. Yes…" Elizabeth squeals. He holds himself there, grinding hard against her to make sure he is all the way inside before he pulls back and thrusts deep inside a second time, then a third and then he hits a rhythm. His thumb finds her clit and circles it as he fucks her with his thick, hard cock. Her fingers move to roll her nipples and she can feel herself climbing another mountain of pleasure, but this time she was going to have someone reach the summit with her.

Henry leans forward, pressing his head against her forehead, his eyes finding hers, "Nous faisons de la belle musique ensemble." He whispers and presses his lips to hers as he plunges his cock hard inside of her. Elizabeth arches against him, her arms move around his neck to hold him closer as his hips slap rhythmically against her. He grabs hold of her hips and pulls her against him with every thrust. The look in his eyes is almost feral, and she wants him to fuck her…hard.

Her eyes must have looked the same because he pushes her hips down against the keys on the piano, plunging his cock deep inside of her. His pace quickens and she can feel his cock pulsing against her insides. She reaches between them, her fingers pressing on her clit while he fucks her faster and faster.

"God, Henry… Fuck me… Make me come again. Please."

"Elizabeth," he groans out, his hands gripping her hips harder, his thrusts becoming more powerful. An animalistic growl coming from deep inside him. His cock begins to spasm inside her and Elizabeth lets out a scream of bliss as she follows him into the abyss, her mind going blank as she comes hard.

They both gasp and moan, writhing against one another, keeping the amazing feeling alive for as long as they could, each mutual thrust giving a new wave of orgasms that gradually ebb away as they slow and stop.

Henry rests his head against against her shoulder before pushing himself away from her body, his fingers coming up to run slowly down her face.

"God… Did we just reenact that scene from Pretty Woman?" Elizabeth chuckles to herself as she moves to sit up, her ass pressing on the piano keys. "I'm just glad we have an empty house tonight, I don't think I could deal with the kids faces."

Henry laughs and steps away from her, helping her stand up and collecting their clothing, he takes hold of her hand, pulling her tight against his chest, her naked body colliding and pressing against his.

"I meant what I said earlier, Elizabeth. I'll always find time for you, and the kids."

Elizabeth leans up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "Thank you, Henry. And thank you for the watch, it is an amazing gift and you are just so thoughtful and amazing, and I really need to stop saying amazing, but that is what you are."

Henry gave another chuckle and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Shall we continue this celebration of time and music upstairs?"

"Oui, J'adore Henry."

They may not have gone to Paris but they could still give each other a little bit of a French twist in their lives…

* * *

**'Nous faisons de la belle musique ensemble.' - 'We make beautiful music together.'  
Shout out to Pretty Woman... where I had actually forgotten about the piano scene until I was halfway through writing this...  
**

**I was encouraged to keep going, so I did...  
I hope this is alright!**

**And as always, leave a review!  
I hope to have another chapter up before I leave for my holiday in 9 days! So keep your fingers clicking haha!**


	10. 5x20 Better Angels

_So this is a prompt (the same prompt we used for the NON-SMUT fic) and the latest chapter of Interruptions! I put them both together because it just 'fitted so well' (always a pun)..._

_Hopefully it will suffice and you enjoy! _

_**Prompt**_ _**\- 'Always so fucking tight for me.'**_

_Continuation…_ "_Henry... We have been going flat-out for the past four years straight. Next year we'll be campaigning. And then, if we're lucky, we'll be right back in this building for the next four to eight years. We may never know silence again until we're in the grave. Please, join me in the profound, serene beauty of the fish toilet."_

"_Well, when you put it that way."_

**5x20 - Better Angels**

Just a little continuation of this scene because I can't get it out of my head! And I've got an obsession with the damn bookshelf!

* * *

Henry put his hands on Elizabeth's face and pulled her towards him, letting his lips brush against hers gently, moving slowly down her neck. Her pulse was racing, her blood pumping faster as she felt his breath against her skin, his teeth nipped at her earlobe. The small moan from her lips excited him to no end. She ran her hands up his chest, towards his face, taking it into her hands and pulling it closer to hers.

This time their breath intermingled as they looked each other in the eyes. He could tell she was beginning to struggle with lust. The small whisper of 'please' left her lips and made his breath hitch slightly.

They shouldn't be doing this here, it was The White House for crying out loud. But her soft '_please'_ came out breathlessly and he couldn't resist. Henry stood up and pulled her up from the edge of the table that she had sat herself down on, wrapped his arms around her and twisted her body around the seat he had been sitting in and sat her up onto his desk before leaving her there, moving to the door he looked out to see if anyone was roaming the halls, at that moment there wasn't but he wasn't taking any chances, so he closed the door and clicked the lock into place.

Henry turned around and grinned at her, moving quickly to her side, pulling her into his arms. 'Please,' came out again as Henry moved forward and pressed his lips gently to hers, lingering for a mere moment. A hand running down her face as he looked into her eyes.

"Please?" He whispered. "Please, what?" He lifted her from the edge of his desk and turned to put her into the ledge by the window. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his hands landed on her ass holding her in place. Her arms went around his shoulders, her fingers running through his hair, she moved her head forward, pressing kisses and nipping at his neck making him groan.

She grinned against his skin and leaned back slightly, pressing herself against his hardness, grinding her pelvis roughly against him. "Please… I... You. I want you." The feel of her lips crashing on to his made him groan and rush to open his pants, fumbling with the button as their tongues duelled, fighting for dominance, just as their bodies were. Elizabeth pushed him away from her, standing quickly, she pulled at his pants and his boxers before she moved to undo her pants, hooking her fingers into them and her underwear, pushing them down her legs, one heel kicked off to allow the pant leg to come away from her foot as she jumped back onto the ledge.

She looked up at him, pulling at his tie as she brought his face closer to hers. "I want you in here," she paused and grinned. "I'm feeling pretty reckless, I feel alive and I think we should use this opportunity seeing as I am handing in my resignation tomorrow to get down and dirty with you in this office before we both get turfed out."

Henry's breath hitched slightly at the thought of her finally handing it in, and what their future might hold, he grinned back at her, "I'm yours." He ran a hand underneath her blouse, bunching it up as high as it would go so he could cup her breast through her bra. His other hand pulled her hips tighter against him, his body grinding against her. The hand on her hip moved to slowly pull up one of her legs up to his hip and he pressed his hardened member against her clit.

"God, Henry..." She muttered out breathlessly, "Stop with the teasing, we don't have time." Her words hit him full force as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. His hand squeezed at her breast, his fingers tweaking at her nipple as his other moved to reach the folds of her opening. "Elizabeth," he panted, "God, you're so wet," he mumbled against her lips as he let his finger penetrate her. His thumb caressing her swollen nub.

Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as he let another finger join the first one, he could already feel her twitching against them as he moved them rhythmically in and out of her body. His mouth was on her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, his fingers still flicking at her nipple, giving her as much pleasure as he could for a quickie in his office. A few thrusts of his fingers and she turned her head, pressing her teeth into the fabric of his jacket, shallow gasps falling from her lips as her orgasm ripped through her.

Her orgasm hadn't even started to come down as he took hold of her hips and guided himself into her in a fast, swift movement, burying himself deep inside of her. "Always so fucking tight for me," he mumbled as they both groaned loudly and then looked at each other, knowing that groan had been a little too loud. Henry began a steady pace, her legs wrapping around his waist for the second time since she got into his office. He slowed his pace down and sped back up as he rocked in and out, her quiet moans were making him want to scream.

Henry moved his head towards her neck again as her hands moved to grip anything she could hold on to, the bottom ledge of the bookshelf on the wall and one in his hair, pulling at it as he picked up the pace. He could hear soft mumbles coming from her, begging him to go faster, begging him to go harder. He could feel her walls twitching again, as he frantically tried to catch up with her impending orgasm.

He could feel her nails dig into his head as he pumped into her hard and fast, he let his hand join hers on the bookshelf, clasping their hands together before she let out as quiet a scream as she could, which wasn't that quiet at all. Henry thrust once more, letting himself go, his groan matching hers in volume. He collapsed against her, riding out his own orgasm just as the shelf they were holding on to gave way and all the books came crashing down around them.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Henry's neck, pulling herself into him further as she moved away from the avalanche of books that were falling around them.

Once the last books fell there was silence, apart from the heavy breathing and he pulled out and away from her, she squealed a little, still sensitive. She still had a grip on his shoulders so didn't let him pull too far away from her.

There was a knock on the door, 'Is everything okay in there,' came from the other side, the handle jiggling.

"Everything is fine, just a shelf that's come loose, I can manage," Henry managed to get out.

Their eyes locked with each other and a smile turned to a grin and then to full on laughing. Only they could go for risky sex in an office in The White House and cause such a commotion.

* * *

_**Whoops! Well 'that' happened! Hope y'all enjoyed! Hopefully more from me soon! **_


	11. 5x09 Winter Garden

_Sooo... I can't decide whether I like this chapter or not.  
But here it is anyway._

_**THREE PROMPT CHALLENGE** I had to use the words geopolitics, secret word and vanity. Thank you to the tumblr Anon that supplied those…_

_I thought I would incorporate this prompt with a chapter of Interrupting! Gordon Becker has a lot to answer for! PRICK!_

_Enjoy._

"**I'm sending a message to Russia. You fund a far-right attack on the White House, you can kiss the Balkans good-bye."**

"**Hmm."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I like it when you talk tough."**

"**Geopolitics as foreplay? That's hot?"**

**5x09 - Winter Garden**

* * *

"Henry."

No response.

"Henry."

Still no response.

"Damnit Henry... What are you doing? We're going to get caught," Elizabeth hissed out as Henry's mouth headed south from her ear to her neck.

"Door's locked."

Kiss.

"Your windows are high enough that we can't be seen easily."

Kiss.

"And I made sure that Blake knew to give us a little while together for lunch."

Kiss.

"From what I could see, everyone else was occupied in meetings or out of the office.".

Kiss.

"And you promised me that the next time you talked about 'Geopolitics' you would let me ravish you." He kissed her slowly this time, pulling her with him towards her desk. They had just come back to her office from The White House to work through and discuss events happening in Russia, again, before their scheduled lunch.

"Henry, I thought you meant at home, not in the State Department, and I _was _in The White House, practically everything I talk about there is Geopolitics, so you can't really think that I meant for this to happen."

"I could hear it in the tone of your voice, Elizabeth, you weren't just _commenting _on it for the cause, you really meant what you were saying, and I'm positive the little side eye you gave me in the room was proof enough."

"So, now you're a voice analysis expert, you would be good in the CIA." Elizabeth chuckled.

Henry waggled his eyebrows. "I could, if you want me to be, you know. But I quite like being able to listen and read just one person. You. And when I say I can _read_ you…" he points to her face, "...I can see right here, that you actually want this, so…"

"I… Okay, you got me there, I do want this. But… Really? You want to do this in here, in my office? And just to be even more clear, I'm pretty sure the lock is broken on the door to the conference room so it no longer locks."

"Hmm, good point," Henry grabs hold of her hand, leading her to the bathroom off the side of her office, closing the door and locking it. "Is here better?"

"You are really wanting this, aren't you. Are you sure?" Elizabeth asks him again, her eyes shooting from the door he just closed behind them to his face, apprehension in her eyes.

"I want to do this right here. Right here, in your bathroom, I'd have loved to have done it on the nice comfortable couch out there, but this will do." Henry jumped a little on one foot and pouted slightly.

Elizabeth let out a snort, "Pouting doesn't suit you Henry."

"Elizabeth, babe, I really have no other way to say this, so I'm going to say it in the nicest way I possibly can… Please shut up."

Elizabeth looked at him with her eyes wide, "Excuse me?"

"I…," he took a step closer to her and pressed a finger against her lips, "Shhh… Sorry… But you promised me. You promised me that if you ever brought up Geopolitics, even if I didn't stipulate where or when, you promised that you were going to give me something I wanted. And right now, I want this. I want you Elizabeth. I want you in here, like I said I'd have preferred the couch, but I like this idea a lot more now."

"I remember what I said Henry, that night was frustrating for both of us, and if Gordon had not crashed _our party for two _we wouldn't have had to have that conversation!" Elizabeth growled out, as she tried to move back from him. "I just didn't think you meant in the office, or actually during the day when there are people around."

Henry waved his hand around, "I never really had the inspiration before, you know. I mean I've wanted you in this office for a while, and this is a blatant disregard of your rules, my rules, and whomever else had rules before us in here but you said the magic word. So now you have to get with it.

Elizabeth stared at him, trying to keep her jaw off the floor as she tried to ascertain whether Henry was jerking her around. One glance at the pair of hazel eyes gazing lustfully at her though and she knew it wouldn't take a lot to convince her of his sincerity.

"So, how about it McCord? You going to live up to your end of the bargain?"

Elizabeth knew she had to try and make one last attempt to worm herself out of _this_ part of the bargain. "Why here?" She asked quietly, "Why not at home, in our bed, preferably?"

"I like the irony that you side eyed me in the Oval Office, using words that meant something to _us, _so now we can do it in the office, where you are meant to be taking notes and signing papers about the said incident.

"Of course you would like the irony," Elizabeth muttered as she moved away from him, further into the bathroom, leaning against the vanity that held the sink.

"So we're all good? And in the interest of anything else, I would prefer the lecture on the inappropriateness of sex in the workplace later, like really later, at home later."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but closed it again, before flapping her hands around in front of her, "well… just get on with it then."

Henry grinned at her, "No need to be like that," he muttered before launching himself at her, letting out a feral growl as he captured her mouth with his own, his tongue demanding entrance, which was quickly granted as soon as Elizabeth melted her body against his. Henry ran his hand down her side, round her hip to touch her ass, bringing it down her thigh and lifting the skirt of her dress up higher. Elizabeth moaned a little in anticipation as Henry brushed his fingers against her wetness.

"Well, for someone who was trying to stall at doing this you're awfully wet," he panted against Elizabeth's mouth.

"Shut up," she breathed harshly, placing her hands on Henry's shoulders and urged him to his knees.

"Elizabeth, have some patience," Henry cooed as his fingers made short work of her underwear under her skirt. Elizabeth wiggled slightly, letting the underwear drop to her ankles, before maneuvering and letting the panties lay on the ground next to her. Henry grinned wickedly at her as he picked up the underwear and spun it around his finger. "Would you prefer I stop now before we get caught then?"

"You dare," her eyes widened and she saw the glint in his eyes, "You are such a tease, Henry McCord," her voice taking on a growl, but breaking off into an embarrassingly high pitched moan as Henry pressed a finger inside of her. "Oh god..."

Henry smiled as he looked up at his wife, loving the way that Elizabeth clenched her eyes and threw her head back. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed red with passion and her short blonde hair had developed a mind of its own, strands flowing in all directions as her head flipped back. This wasn't the first time Henry had found himself marveling at just how beautiful Elizabeth was when she was coming undone. There was a familiar surge of pride that swelled in his chest at the knowledge that he was the one that would do this to her, and that she was loving every second of it.

"Henry," she whispered as her hands gripped lightly at his hair, causing him to look up. "Not comfortable just standing here while you do that."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he removed his finger, her moan causing him to get a little harder. He rose from his kneeling position and lifted her onto the vanity. Elizabeth sat on the edge and leaned back slightly as Henry stood watching her.

Elizabeth looked up, watching him for a second as his eyes glazed over. "Henry?"

"Just admiring the view," he purred. Henry bent down a little in front of her, lifting his hand to her face, stroking her cheek lightly before bringing her face towards his for a gentle kiss. His mouth left hers and he quickly lowered his mouth to her wetness, swirling his tongue around her nub, before allowing his tongue to enter inside of her, making sure that no part of her femininity was neglected.

Elizabeth let out a loud moan and grabbed hold of his hair, pulling at it slightly as his fingers made their way inside of her once again. He brought up one of his hands to take hold of one of hers, entwining them together, as the noises pouring forth from her mouth got a little louder. Henry grinned slightly against her before pulling back and blowing lightly. Elizabeth jumped a little at the feeling, her body stiffening slightly.

"Oh, Henry… Close," Elizabeth breathed.

Henry glanced up, enjoying the view of her face where it angled downward. Her eyes were closed and her lips pursed in concentration, unwilling to let herself go too soon. He removed his fingers from her, quickly unbuttoning his pants as she protested, her eyes now open and full of fiery passion.

Elizabeth grinned at him as she sat up and helped him pull his pants and boxers down. "I'll get you back for that Doctor McCord," she whispered as she took his hard on into her hands and start pumping.

"Jesus, Elizabeth" he groaned out as she pushed herself forward and off the vanity, turning Henry around before kneeling in front of him, her mouth attaching to the end of his cock, sucking gently. Elizabeth smiled against him as she drew him deeper into her mouth, she hummed and swallowed against him, running her tongue along the bottom of him as her head moved back and forward, her hand moving to join in with her mouth. "Elizabeth... Oh god, Elizabeth," he practically screamed her name. There was a wonder in the back of his head that if Blake or any of the other staff that roamed around were to walk into her office then they were truly going to be busted, but he let it go as Elizabeth's mouth left his cock.

"Elizabeth," Henry panted as he watched her. His hands move to cup her head and pull her up towards him, turning their positions round once again, sitting her back on the edge of the vanity. He pulled her head towards his and pressed a heated kiss to her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Elizabeth couldn't stop her hands from finding the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as she could. She pushed it down his arms, pulling it off and throwing it into the corner of the room. He helped her, releasing her lips with a moan and pulling his undershirt off, throwing it in the same direction as Elizabeth just threw his shirt. Her head ducked, kissing his neck, nipping her teeth against his collarbone as her hands ran up and down his chest

He reached round to her back, pulling at the zip of her dress. He pushed the dress up her body, skimming her bra-clad breasts as he went. She moaned low, grinding her pelvis into his leg.

She pressed a hard kiss to his lips as he threw the dress away from them. He groaned, moving to unclasp her bra. Elizabeth shook her head, pulling away from him. His breath was heavy, coming out in pants, as he looked at her.

"Come here," He whispered, flexing a finger.

She chuckled slightly and she moved closer to the edge of the vanity, pressing a kiss to his chest before snaking her arms around his shoulder, weaving her fingers into his hair and bringing him closer. "This close enough?" she whispered as she felt him wrap his arms around her and cup her butt. In return, she wrapped her long legs around his waist. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. His hands caressed her butt as his tongue explored her mouth.

Elizabeth pulled away from him suddenly, looking at him, making him understand what she was thinking before she said it. 'Think we could skip the rest?'

"God, I'm so glad I can read your mind," Henry grinned out as he brought his mouth to hers once again; slowly leaving it he kissed down to her neck and back again as she ground her body against his.

She couldn't stop the groan that escaped her lips as his erection hit a sensitive spot, she slapped a hand over her mouth and let her head fall back, she groaned again as his mouth took one of her breasts into his mouth and his fingers wound into her hair.

She moaned and pushed her pelvis into his. She unwound her legs, letting them fall limply off the vanity. The passion in her eyes caught him off guard as she looked down at him sucking her nipple.

"We say we're gonna stop with the foreplay, but it doesn't happen. What's that all about."

"I have no clue, but I don't want to play games anymore. I want you, now. I feel like I haven't had you in such a long time and need you," she growled, "Now!."

"You definitely used Geopolitics on purpose today, didn't you?"

Elizabeth grinned devilishly up at him, "So what if I did."

"Elizabeth McCord, you teasing, naughty woman. You made me think you didn't want this. You might want to rethink that CIA policy of yours where you apparently can't lie to anyone, especially me, cause I was ready to fall for it and walk away," he grinned at her. "But I think I like your naughty side and all that comes with it."

"Good to know. Now if you don't mind. Time's getting on," she grinned again, and let out a long moan as she felt him position himself at her entrance. In one swift movement, he slid into her, right to the hilt. Her head fell back, almost cracking it off the wall behind her and she let out a guttural moan, he kissed her neck as he began to thrust into her. Elizabeth brought her head back to face him, her eyes never leaving his as he thrust. She moaned, moving her hips in rhythm with his. Her legs tightly wrapping back around his waist.

"Please, Henry," Elizabeth whispers quietly. He moves his left hand, pressing his fingers against her clit. He buries his other hand into her hair, kissing her desperately as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. She groans at the feeling of having him inside her. An hour ago, she was at the White House and now here she was in her office bathroom letting her husband fully sheath himself into her. Henry drops his hand from her hair to pull her right leg higher up his waist, dragging another moan from them both.

Elizabeth braces both of her hands upon his shoulders and he keeps his hand on her thigh, the other moving from her clit to play with the hair at the base of her neck. Agonisingly slow, he pulls out of her, only to thrust back in with speed and force that pulls a surprised gasp from her lips. From then he sets a fast pace, kissing her hard, tightening his grip on her hair, pushing her back a little as he pounds into her, her heels digging into his ass as her legs tightened around his waist, her knuckles went white as she moved to grip onto the edge of the vanity as Henry's mouth moves to nibble at her collarbone.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their climaxes, groaning loudly as he collapsed against her, feeling her spasm now around his flaccid cock. "That was just wow," he whispered before moving away slightly so he wasn't putting his whole weight against her.

"Couldn't agree more," she whispered back as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Although, maybe next time we use _a secret code word_, maybe we should wait until we are at home, I feel like I could fall asleep now." Her fingers moved up and down his arm as she tried to stay awake.

They both jumped as a knock interrupted their peace. "Uh... Madam Secretary, Dr McCord, you do realize that the bathroom isn't soundproof right? And I'm sorry to break up what I am sure is now an awkward moment but I have Minister Chen calling for you Ma'am," He finished causing Elizabeth to blush and Henry to open and close his mouth like a fish. They could hear Blake walk away muttering to herself.

"Oh, dear god." Elizabeth muttered to herself. "Secret words are never being used in the workplace again."

Henry actually blushed slightly and grinned at her. "At least we made it through the whole thing without being interrupted this time."

They both laughed as they got themselves redressed and sorted before leaving the bathroom, Henry pressed a kiss to her lips and left the office while Elizabeth turned to her desk and began to sit down to talk to Minister Chen.

Lunchtime was over, but she had had the best meal.

* * *

**I've got ideas coming out the wazoo for this, and now my child has started school full time I can possibly write more and a little faster without her distractions. **

**But don't hold me to that, my muse is a prick... just like Gordon Becker!  
**

**Remember reviews are my friend. **


	12. 3x22 Revelation

**Beckie - Thank you for the look over and the GIF and for telling me to basically stop being paranoid and start believing in myself and that my writing '_IS'_**** worth it!**

* * *

"**They both called for emergency sessions of their governments, and now suddenly everyone's on board. Well, there's nothing like the power of the mutually-assured- destruction card."**

**(sighs) "Babe, I'm gonna be fine."**

"**Yeah, so said the man flying straight into said destruction."**

"**Okay, let's talk about how you got the Israelis and the Palestinians to work together."**

"**Let's focus on that."**

"**That is pretty cool."**

"**It's so cool."**

"**It was very cool."**

*****STEVIE: "Hey, um what'd you guys want to talk to me about? I can…"**

"**Oh, no, no."*****

**3x22 - Revelation…**

**(Stevie didn't come to the bedroom… the last part didn't happen! This is FanFiction! I can do what I want and I want to write this interruption WITHOUT STEVIE!)**

* * *

Henry brings one of his hands up and cups her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek as they kiss passionately, Elizabeth responds immediately, her mouth opening to allow his tongue entry, moaning as both their tongues meet and dance. Her fingers tighten around the material of his shirt and she grinds her hips against him, causing him to moan as he threads his fingers through her long blonde hair.

They part when the need for air became too great, Elizabeth immediately moved her hands to the buttons on the shirt he wore. Within seconds she had the buttons popped and her fingers lightly moving over his chest to his shoulders so she could push the shirt off. Her fingers roamed over his muscles, absorbing their texture as his hands move to her shoulders, pushing off her cardigan before moving to her waist, removing her T-shirt in one swift motion and tossing it behind him. His hands skim over her curves as his mouth meets hers for another searing kiss.

"Henry," she gasps as his lips attack her neck, nibbling along the length of her collarbone and down her shoulder, pushing the strap of her black lace bra out of the way and scraping his teeth over her tender flesh.

"God, Elizabeth. How I love this set on you."… he whispers as his fingers make quick work of the clasps at her back, freeing her breasts. …"But having them revealed is so much better."

His lips close around her nipple, the other receiving the attention of his skilled fingers as Elizabeth grinds against the prominent bulge in his pants, causing them both to moan loudly.

She continues to rock against him until he moves his free hand to squeeze her ass , pulling her tightly against him, halting her movements.

"Elizabeth. I swear if you keep that up, I might as well just come in my pants right now." he mumbles, chuckling slightly as his lips move back to her breast. "How about we move over here?" Henry points to the bench at the end of the bed seeing as the suitcases are currently open and clothes are strewn all over the bed.

Elizabeth nods, taking hold of Henry's hand, helping him move towards the bench with her. Mindful that he was still injured, still worrying about him going away so soon after said injury.

Henry turns and sees her look of concern.

"I'm going to be fine, Babe. I promise." he presses a kiss to her lips. "Take a seat." he motions to the bench again and she smiles up at him and promptly starts undoing his belt, the zip on his pants and popping the button, pulling them down just enough to relieve the pressure on his straining erection. He growls low in his throat and pulls her back up, off the bench, he uses his tongue to create a path from her breasts down to her stomach, his fingers on the waistband of her pants, pulling them down over hips, she wiggles them allowing them to fall from her toned legs in one movement, leaving her standing there in just skimpy black lace.

He stands there and takes her in for a minute, enjoying the fact that he can still make his wife squirm even after all these years.

Elizabeth waves her hand in front of his face, "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Just admiring the view, it's still the best one I ever get to see."

Elizabeth blushes, "You and your words… Now Dr. McCord, I don't find this a fair equation." She points at his pants, hanging loosely on his hips, his cock straining against the material of his boxers underneath. "You need to lose the rest." She sits back down and pulls at the offending item, taking his boxers with her too. They fall to the floor and he holds on to her shoulders as he steps out of them, kicking them to the side. Elizabeth stands once more and takes his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply.

Henry moves one hand between her legs, resting at the fabric covering her center, pressing lightly against her as she moans into his mouth. Her hips move to grind against his fingers and he takes the hint. His fingers move underneath the fabric of her panties and he plunges two fingers deep into her dripping core. She cries out as her back arches away from him, her hands flailing to his shoulders to keep herself upright. He pumps his fingers in and out of her, his thumb circling lightly over her clit as he moves his mouth to nip and suck at her collarbone.

Her breathing hitches as he hits a spot on her neck that drives her wild, his fingers speeding up. "Jesus, Henry… I'm so close already…" He kneels as best as he can with his injuries, his right hand pulls her panties to the side and his tongue joins his fingers in their assault. "...Henry, Oh God..." She screeches, her hands grip his hair, pulling at it as she climaxes within seconds of his mouth connecting with her, her juices coating his fingers, his tongue lapping up the remainder. As she calms down he removes his fingers, she lets out a slight whimper at the loss but helps him stand up carefully, he's a little shaky on his legs as they adjust to the bending and stretching they've just done, the injuries hindering him going any faster. He moves towards the bedroom door and he closes it.

"Probably should have done that before we started." Henry laughs as he makes his way back, "You okay?" He asks as he reaches her, his hands threading into her hair.

"Never better… I should be asking you the same question, your knees? You sure you are okay with this?"

Henry leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips. "I promise, I'm fine," he whispers, his hands leaving her hair, trailing down her body to her hips, his fingers lightly caress her skin as he reaches her underwear. She wiggles her ass a little, allowing him to peel her lace panties from her body. He runs his fingers back up her sides and down her arms, linking their fingers and squeezing. "Turn around, babe." he mumbles, "Kneel on the bench for me." He presses a kiss to her lips and let's go of her fingers.

Elizabeth smiles at him as she turns around, her knees bending on the edge of the bench, her arms stretching out along the bottom of their bed. Henry runs his hand over her ass, and gives it a little slap, a squeak coming from her mouth as he gently rubs the spot where his hand had connected with her skin. His hand moves slowly up her back, gripping lightly at her hair as he positions himself at her entrance with his other hand. He rubs his cock slightly over her swollen nub before thrusting into her, stopping and taking a breath, feeling how tight she was even though she had already come. Her muscles clench against him as he stands there, buried deep within her wet core, silently telling him to start moving. He slowly pulls back and then slams into her, once, twice. His hands grip onto her hips as he increases his rhythm.

"Oh, oh, oh.. right there, oh god yes, right there." Elizabeth moans as she grabs hold of whatever she can in front of her, barely looking at what it is she bites down on it, her fingers move back to the end of the bed taking a tight grip on the wood. Henry bends over her slightly, bringing a hand round to cup her breast, squeezing it gently, running his thumb across her nipple as he continues to thrust into her, the bed starts to rock as his thrusts gain momentum and force. Her muffled, incoherent mumbling urges him to go faster, his strokes hitting her spot every time. She gasped suddenly, the item of clothing she had been biting on falling from her mouth as she sputters, "Henry... God... Oh...Henry ... I want to ... your face... See it… Please... Ohhh..."

Henry understands her jumbled words and pulls out, turning her as quickly as he can. Realising he can't really lean on his knees for this they change the position completely, Elizabeth taking hold of his hands and guiding him to sit down on the bench, his hands pulling her to straddle over him. Her legs immediately locking into place on either side of him as she presses a kiss to his lips and grips at his shoulders, his hands moving and roaming her back.

Henry nuzzles against her nose, her cheek and then moves to kiss her lips as their hands roam each other's bodies. He moves down to her collarbone again and gives it a nip causing Elizabeth to let out a tiny squeal and jerk against his body. She finally rises up and slides down onto his length, taking him in deeply. "Oh god, Elizabeth." Henry's voice comes out in a strangled moan at the change of position, his hands find her hips, helping her to rise up and down, sinking even deeper into her.

The pace had changed. The frenzied fucking that Henry was giving her had calmed down as she now set a slow pace, teasing him, extending their pleasure and their closeness. Their eyes locked together as if she would never see him again, their breathing shallow as she alternated between rising up and down and circling her hips for added stimulation.

"Babe, I need you to go faster." Henry mumbles, between kisses, bucking up into her with every one of her movements.

She obliges and increases her pace, her breath coming out in pants as she does. Henry's eyes slip closed and he thrusts up into her each time she slides down, holding her body so close to his. Their sweaty skin allowing them to slide smoothly against one another. Elizabeth wraps her arms around his shoulders, using him as leverage as she bounces on his lap, her fingers pulling at the hair at the back of his neck. Her insides on fire as he moves deep inside her.

She wasn't sure she could last, and clenches her muscles tightly around him as she moves. "Come with me, babe." he whispers, opening his eyes to meet hers. She breathes deeply, kissing him as he reaches between them for her center, pressing a finger to her clit and taking her over the edge with him, spilling inside her as he calls her name.

Their eyes flutter open, briefly looking at one another, smiling as their lips meet again, their tongues touching softly. "I love you." they whisper at the same time, causing them to chuckle before their lips meet again, kissing softly as their bodies calm down.

Elizabeth's legs slowly relax from being locked into place and she gently rises from him and carefully sits on his lap instead. "Jesus, Elizabeth." He hisses as the air hits his now flaccid cock, he wraps his arms around her body and pulls her forward, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asks gently. They'd gone from talking about him going into a war zone to this so quickly he could barely think straight.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth's thoughts were the same. "Maybe it's the worry and the stress that you are going into harm's way and you are still not really healed from that damn gunshot wound, and maybe because I'm going to miss you so damn much, and maybe we just needed this connection!"

"So this is like Iran?"

"It might be. If it's our last night together, might as well go out with a bang. Right?"

He tilts her head back a little, "Babe, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you." He presses a kiss to her lips and she leans back into his neck space.

"We still need to talk to Stevie and ask if she will watch Ali and Jason. Not like babysitting, but you know…" She drifts off.

"I think that needs to happen soon. Henry looks over his shoulder at her alarm clock. "We've both got to finish packing."

"Mmm... Just another minute, please." She whispers, pressing a kiss against his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around his body, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Finally a chapter from season 3! YAY! Hope it was worth my self doubt!**


	13. 1x16 Tamerlane

_**This has been a hard couple months, and I've been trying to figure out how to write this scene without making an absolute arse of it! I thank you for your patience in waiting for another chapter of this story.**_

_**I really hope that I have done this scene justice! **_

_**I **__**needed love and positivity and I needed Elizabeth and Henry to have this moment!**_

* * *

'_Make sure the kids don't like new Mrs McCord more than they like me.'_

'_Well, I'm marrying her, and I already don't like her. So, is that it?'_

'_Well what else do you think we need to cover?'_

'_...If this is our last night together.'_

'_...Computer passwords?'_

'_Wow...That is so hot.'_

_**(1x16 - Tamerlane)**_

* * *

Henry's left hand clasped onto hers while the other moved to settle on her hip, his fingers tugging at the hem of her blouse as his lips found hers again. He ran his tongue along the surface of her bottom lip and she parted her mouth enough to allow his tongue access, scraping lightly against her teeth as she arched her body into the kiss.

He knelt above her slightly, let go of her hand, and breaking the kiss he trailed his fingers down her cardigan clad arm as he sat up and swiftly pulled her to a sitting position, running his hands back up her arms. He reached her shoulders and pushed the fabric of the cardigan off and gave a tug, letting it fall behind her as he moved to the hem of her blouse, pulling it up and over her head and throwing it to the side. He pushed her gently back down on the bed, her arms falling above her head as she gave him a smile, his fingers ghosted little by little over her torso.

There had been times that Elizabeth had lacked patience for such slow undressing by her husband, but that day was not today. Henry knew that this pace was exactly what _they _needed and she revelled in the knowledge that he knew her so well. Her arms moved from above her head to touch his hair, running her fingers over his cheek, gazing up into his hazel eyes, thinking how lucky she was that he had taken the time over the years to map out her body and her mind so perfectly in order to know everything she liked. Her fingers slowly made their way down his body to the hem of his grey t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head. It hit the floor beside the bed with a thump and Henry pulled himself from her to trail his lips along her cheek and down her neck to her shoulder and exposed collarbone, watching as goosebumps rose along the path he left behind, loving how with one simple touch he could always make her feel relaxed. Elizabeth arched her back, as her hands trailed along Henry's bare chest. One of his hands settled onto her hip and he tugged her forward, the skin of her stomach pressing against him.

Henry's lips settled at his favourite place, the sensitive spot on her neck and she inhaled sharply and felt him smile against her skin His free hand wandered up to her bra clasp and he undid it with one hand. He brought his hand up and explored her breast, his fingers pulling at her nipple gently and he moved and took it into his mouth, nibbling at it lightly, swirling it with his tongue. He repeated the movement on her other breathing before kissing his way down over her stomach until he reached the sweet spot he wanted to get to. The anticipation was almost killing him as he took his time, wanting to make sure everything that everything about her in this moment was etched into his memory.

"Oh Henry," she breathed, feeling his fingers lightly press against her inner thigh through the fabric of her dress pants. She scraped her fingernails against the skin of his chest and watched him shiver in response to the anticipation that her action invoked building up tension between them with their love and attraction toward each other.

Unhooking the button of her dress pants, he swiftly hooked his fingers into the material of those and her panties and brought them down her legs. He threw them to the sides soon as he managed to let her escape from the confines. "You're so wet," he mumbled as he pressed his lips to her ankle, and then the other one. He slowly made his way up her body, mimicking the kisses he had given the top half of her body earlier.

As he continued his ministrations her hands found the edge of his shorts and untied the string to loosen them. Henry leaned over her and lifted his body up off the bed with his arms on either side of her head as her hands pushed at the material. Her legs moved up his, further and further meeting her hands with the material halfway down his thigh. She hooked her toes into the fabric and wiggled her feet, pushing the shorts down his body, he lifted a leg at a time as she reached the bottom of his legs, shaking each foot to until he was free from the material that was holding him back.

Henry presses a quick kiss against her lips and made his way back down her body to continue what he was doing before his clothing needed to be removed. He moved his mouth to within an inch of her centre, the glistening of her arousal making him growl lowly as he dipped his tongue between her folds, the taste of her making him dribble pre-cum onto the bedsheets below him. He moved his tongue in small flicking motions, sucking the bud as she ground herself farther into his mouth as she got close to her orgasm.

Pulling back slightly, Elizabeth gave out a soft whine, but he moved quickly and separated her glistening lips with his fingers. Elizabeth arched off the bed as he inserted two fingers into her and curled them, searching for the spit he knew was going to send her over the edge. He returned his tongue to her bud, as she coated his fingers in her juices.

Elizabeth was close, her breathing had changed, becoming laboured as her moans grew louder. He could listen to those all day, but it would be another memory to remember her by. Suddenly her muscles tightened around his fingers and she fell over the edge, yelling out his name as oblivion took over her body.

Henry let her rest, pulling his fingers from her, licking them clean and she laughed breathlessly as he moved up to lie next to her on the bed. She turned and moved in eagerly to capture his lips with hers. Henry chuckling slightly against her as he could see the patience they had set up starting to wear thin at the contact of their lips. That orgasm had spurred her on, and she had no inclination to be slow anymore, she needed her husband, she enjoyed that Henry would normally tease her, but now, this wasn't about teasing.

Elizabeth whimpered as Henry broke away and moved down dropping a kiss to her earlobe, 'I adore you,'' he whispered. Another kiss was pressed against her neck,'You are amazing.' And another to her left breast, 'You are magnificent.' And then her right. 'You are cherished,' and then he moved up and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth, 'You are so loved.'

Henry pulled back slightly and Elizabeth, now a little misty eyed gazed at him, her hands reaching up, fingers touching his face, her eyes not moving from his as she pulled him towards her, their lips connecting fiercely.

As Henry broke the kiss and hovered over her once again, his eyes locked with hers before he trailed his lips along the smooth skin of her neck and along her chest until he reached her breast. His kisses became gentle sucking motions and then he pulled her nipple into his mouth and she gasped, biting down on her lower lip at the feeling, still tingling from her first orgasm. Her hands buried themselves into his hair, lightly tugging at the greying strands.

Elizabeth, now growing more impatient, pushed herself upward and used her momentum to flip them, so that she was hovering over him instead. He smiled up at her from where he now lay on the mattress, her breath coming fast, desire building inside her. She needed to connect with her husband, she needed to feel him deep inside her. To remember this moment while she risked her life across the ocean, away from this protective, amazing man she loved.

Leaning forward, her elbows falling to either side of his head, she stared at him, a hand moving to his face, gently stroking his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, even though the patience she'd had earlier was wearing thin she still needed _this_ moment, to just be. She needed to watch his face, the gentle expression of love made her tear up as she had earlier when he professed words of love to her.

"I love you, too." And with a swift movement he rolled so he leant over her again, taking back control. He gave a soft growl and nuzzled her neck, running his hand down her body.

Henry settled himself against her, one hand found a place on her waist, lifting her thigh and pulling it up and over his hip, the other hand moved up to her head, his fingers ghosting over her arm before diving into her hair as he tugged her up to meet his lips again. She smiled against him as their tongues began an intimate dance that they knew so well. Both showing how much they needed one another.

Elizabeth wiggled herself underneath him, and once again they shifted positions, with her now above him she made her way down his body, pressing small kisses over his torso. His hardness stood up, erect and waiting and Elizabeth reached out, gently wrapping her fingers around him causing him to groan softly. Elizabeth's heart beat wildly as she felt wetness well up inside her. She moved herself back up his body and pressed a kiss to his lips, her legs settling on either side of his hips, as she leaned forward, gazing into his eyes. She rubbed herself against him, his manhood grazing at her entrance.

Henry moved his hips and Elizabeth gave a slight squeak as she slowly slid down onto him, pausing for a second, they once again found one another's eyes as they started moving against one another. They gasped as they found a rhythm that suited them. He gently thrust up as she thrust down, Elizabeth grinding herself against him with every movement.

Elizabeth sat herself up, needing to feel Henry against her, she needed to feel as close to him as possible, knowing that going across the world into a potential coup could mean the end of her, the end of them. She needed Henry to understand that she loved him with all of her heart but that this was for the greater good.

Her hands pulled at his shoulders to pull him to sit up with her. "I need you close to me," she whispered as her legs wrapped and locked behind his back, her heels digging into the top of his ass at the base of his back, her arms clinging to his shoulders. Henry hooked his arms around her shoulders and pulled her body to his, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and he muttered reverently as he continued to thrust up into her, "Elizabeth."

His thrusts grew sharper and the change in position hit Elizabeth in just the right spot and she moaned breathily as she relished the waves of pleasure that ran through her whole body. She moved a hand from the grip on his back and slipped it between them, pressing it against her clit as he started to move faster against her, their moans reaching a crescendo together and they both suddenly let out a loud cry as their climaxes took them over, he came inside her, both moving slower now as the warm, sticky mess filled Elizabeth and she took a deep breath.

She collapsed on top of him, burying her head in his neck as she recovered from all the aftershocks still going through her body. He ran his fingers up and down her back. Finally, she kissed her way to his mouth, groaning as he took her bottom lip and sucked. Still breathless, she murmured, "I really love you, ya know." She smiled and captured his lips again for a quick kiss.

"I love you, too." He sighed deeply into her hair as she moved to lie next to him and they settled. She curled her body against his and let her eyes drift closed as the aftermath of their union washed over them.

Almost thirty years together and time had not diminished their need for one another. Iran was playing on both their minds but both pushed it away as Henry moved down and pressed his lips against hers once again, a kiss filled with love, with hope, and the understanding that they would get through anything even if this went wrong.

* * *

**I am beyond convinced that this is SHIT! Just sayin'...**

**Help a gal out and leave a review! **


	14. 6x06 Deepfake

THIS IS MEANT TO BE TAKEN AS MORE OF A CRACK!FIC than anything else! A little light release from the coronavirus bollocks!

* * *

_"So, there I am in this clothing store uh, oh, uh, by the way, big sale on sports bras"-_

_"Thanks."_

_—_

_\- "When Min-hee starts to quote specific numbers from the trade deal… Turns out that she collaborated with President Choi on certain passages… So I think that we have a legitimate back channel to getting the deal signed before they leave… I could try, anyway."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I mean, absolutely."_

**6x06 - Deepfake**

* * *

_(And so I blocked out the rest of the scene and conversation and came up with this… 'sports bras' was obviously a euphemism in my head for something else!)_

"Wait, this isn't a sports bra." Elizabeth interrupted Henry's rant about possibly getting them help with President Choi when she had opened the bag her husband had given her when he came in.

There was a sparkle in his eye as he turned to face her. "Take it out, babe."

"Hmm…" Elizabeth hummed as she sat forward on the edge of the sofa. She pulled at the string of ribbon wrapped around the box, unknotting the bow, letting the material flutter onto the floor in front of her. Her hands took hold of the lid and removed it, and she found the inside lined with white tissue paper. Elizabeth displaced it and noticed the blue, running her fingers over the fabric before pulling it out the box and admiring the beauty and the sensual elements of a cobalt blue bra lined with white fur. She held it up to her chest, chuckling a little.

"There's more!" He directed her attention back to the box.

Reaching inside again, she pulled out a small pair of matching blue panties. "Wow, babe. I didn't realise our sex life was _this _bad."

"I couldn't resist when I saw it, I know I made that pause on the show and then the constant media speculation around it, and I just wanted to spoil you while I had the chance, and obviously the blue goes with your eyes. It's the perks of having an entire store emptied so you can shop," Henry rambled.

Elizabeth stood from the sofa and walked over to her husband, the lingerie still in her hand. She reached him and took his hand into the one that wasn't holding anything. "I wasn't expecting it, but thank you. And you did well with the blue, I know you have a slight obsession with me and blue to match my eyes. Although I'm not sure I can still pull something this sexy off."

Henry untangled his hand from hers and moved it up to cup her face, his thumb running across her cheek. "I think that it would make you more beautiful, confident and sexy, I know I prefer you in my arms with absolutely nothing on, but I felt like you needed a treat."

Elizabeth looked into his hazel eyes and brought her hand up to his wrist. "I feel all of those when I am with you. This will both make us feel good, though. Especially with everything that's going on right now." She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his wrist. "You're free now, right?... I'm just going to change."

Elizabeth grinned at him over her shoulder as she walked away from him, towards the bedroom.

Henry quickly followed her as she got through the bathroom door, "No peeking!" A sassy tone coming from her.

He stopped at the fake fireplace and lit the candles on either end before doing the same with the candles on both their bedside tables. He moved to the opposite side of the room again, opening the cupboard that held their vinyls, choosing The Weepies, Be My Thrill and popped it on the turntable, the needle scratching slightly as it hit the record.

Henry was imagining what her body would look like and couldn't wait to see, so he would refrain from the sneak peek. He removed his clothes quickly, leaving his boxers on; he laid down on the neatly made bed, his erection was beginning to show as his heart raced in anticipation.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the bathroom door cracked open and the light turned off. A bare leg came across the frame of the doorway. She ran a hand down her thigh, then slowly and sensuously back up. The rest of her silhouette came into view and started swaying slowly out of the doorway and into the candlelight.

He was elated. This was more than he had bargained for. Not only did she like the lingerie, but she was giving him a show.

She gyrated her hips in the air slowly in time to the music, lifting her arms up, running her hands through her hair and down her body, cupping her breasts clothed in that sweet, cobalt blue. She danced like this for the remainder of the song, then as the music transitioned into another slow tune, she reached her index finger down low on her clothed crotch, tracing it slowly up to her belly, then lifting it up and licking it.

Henry was laying on the bed wishing that she would lick his cock, which by this time had grown extremely hard. His eyes remained glued to her sensual dance.

After further teasing him, she climbed onto the bed and straddled his erect, clothed cock. She felt her pussy leaking into her new panties as she stimulated her sex with his.

He felt pre-cum oozing out, stimulated by her.

Elizabeth stood, aligning her feet to stand above him, giving him a full body view as she held onto the headboard, swaying her hips back and forth over him before she bent her knees on either side of his head.

Henry didn't need further invitation.

He ran his fingers slowly from her ankles and up her calves, gripping hold of her thighs as he pressed a kiss on the inside of her right thigh, then her left. He inhaled deeply, the smell of her juices already soaking her panties.

He took his left hand and moved the fabric of her panties to the side, flicking his tongue over her clit, staring straight up at her new bra which encased her breasts so perfectly.

It may have been unexpected but his gift was perfect for her. She could not remember the last time she was this turned on, especially as his tongue was gliding so smoothly over her sex. She was in perfect heaven, feeling so loved and so incredibly sexy for her man.

And he was devouring her. Her hands were in his hairs, gripping tightly as her moans got louder, driving him crazy. He sucked and licked and gently moved his hands along her back and sides and around her waist, pulling her as close to his face as he could get her.

Elizabeth let out a moan and Henry knew she was getting close.

Suddenly it hit her, causing her to cry out and fall forwards, her head resting atop her hands against the headboard while her body spasmed. She was on cloud nine, and had trouble pushing herself back up. The next thing she knew, Henry had managed to push her legs away and he was tipping her over onto her back and she let out a little squeal.

Henry adjusted himself above her, pulling the panties she was still wearing down her legs and over his shoulders. He knelt back on his heels and pulled his hardened penis out of his boxers and quickly moved into position and plunged inside her. He loved that he knew that her favorite time for his cock inside her was right after an orgasm, but this time he knew that he had caught her off guard because of the "O" formation of her mouth and the breathlessness she demonstrated when he entered her.

She couldn't even express the desire and pleasure she was feeling other than the rhythmic, "uh uh uh," as he pounded into her. She was dazed and yet internally screaming for more.

Henry pulled the white fur of her bra down, releasing her breasts, leaning down to suckle them as he continued to plunge inside her. As he sucked on her, her pleasure went from 10 to 1 million. It was as if every nerve ending in her body was standing at attention and ordered to stimulate her body, like there was a direct line of electricity running between her pussy and her nipples.

In the distance, she heard his groans increasing.

"Ugh I'm gonna come."

Off in the distance, she heard her voice say, "Inside me, babe!" as she melted into another orgasm.

With one final motion, he exploded with spurts of come driving deep inside. He remained in position for several moments, catching his breath and enjoying the feeling of being inside her.

She looked at him with the most love and affection possible in human eyes, wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

"I'll speak with Min-Hee tomorrow, and see where we are at." Henry whispers as they settle into bed.

* * *

**THE END - for Ellie 3!**

**This is honestly the worst thing I have ever written! **


End file.
